Dark Night
by CrazyLittleKookoo
Summary: Something new has come to the mountains. It kills a man and nobody knows if its friend or foe. They soon learn is that there are things in the world they dont know.This is probably what Xavier fears the most. Zacarias may have met his match with Ciara. XD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first Carpathian story so please be nice to me and review. And hope you enjoy. I must be mad I am now doing four stories at once OMG!! Lord help me.**

Dark Night

The night was quiet as Ciara walked up the pavement to the inn on the edge of the forest. Ciara had followed a trall, across Europe, across the seas themselves to here. She was breaking every rule just by setting foot on this ground. She had crossed into another's territory and she had to remain undetected. And wasn't that just as easy as it sounded.

Ciara sighed as she walked up the steps to the open doors of the inn. She wore a black cloak that could help her blend into the darkness of the night. No one would see her coming if she didn't want them to.

"Hello may I help you?" The inn keeper asked. She seemed nice enough, a bit aged but the smile she wore was genuine.

"I would like a room for five nights please."

She smiled at Ciara and wrote down something in a book. "Sign here please." I signed in as . I always used a fake last name. My true name was to noticeable.

As the innkeeper took the book and wrote down some more information she smiled at her. "Nice to have you here Miss Marrison." She said as Ciara handed her the money for my room.

She led Ciara up some stairs and down a hallway. The inn had a nice antique feel to it, smart upholstery. Shiny hardwood falls. Ciara smiled to herself as she recognised the hallow tap as she walked up the stairs. There was a secret passageway under there.

They stopped at a door marked 34 at the end of the hallway. The innkeeper turned to her after opening the door.

"This is your room, here's your key. And the restaurant will be open in ten minutes. You came just in time if your hungry. Let me know if you need anything Miss Marrison."

"Thank you Mrs….?" Ciara looked at her questioningly.

"Don't worry about being formal child. I like to be on a first name basis with my guests. You may call me Slavica."

Before she left the room Ciara slightly turned her head to the side and said. "My name is Ciara."

_Why did I do that? I'm not meant to say anything unless it's necessary._ Ciara thought to herself as she tossed her backpack onto the bed and headed for the shower.

She threw back the hoo

d of the cloak and unclasped the front. She draped it over a chair next to a desk as she passed. Ciara stripped as she stepped into the shower allowing the hot spray to cascade down scars, bruises, scrapes and tense aching muscles.

_Why am I here? Why did I have to be a do-gooder and do the right thing? Why do I even care? _Ciara thought as she just leaned her head on the tiled wall. _Oh well the night is just beginning._ Ciara smiled to herself as she subconsciously rubbed her tattoo of a phoenix on the right side of her hip.

* * *

The night wind howled as it bit at the hunters flesh. He didn't feel any of it. He wished he could but he had long since lost the feeling of anything. Emotion or otherwise. And he had lived so long in a dark and gray world he didn't even remember what colour looked like.

He felt nothing as the wolves howled farewell to him and he left the forest and stood in the shadows looking at the trees. His family were inside waiting for him. His brother Nicolas was introducing his lifemate, Lara, to his family. He needed to be there.

He had fed well this night and yet there was still an emptiness in him, his throat was dry and his soul was blackened. If he even had a soul anymore after all his sins. The darkness in him was whispering, telling him to indulge in his power, in the blood in the inn. There were more than enough humans full of blood to sate his thirst, even after that, there was a world full of humans who he could feed from.

Zacarias shook his head slightly to rid his mind of the whisper, temporarily.

He would last until he had satisfied himself that his brothers were happy with their lifemates then he would greet the dawn. He had lasted centuries, he did not want to risk turning anymore and forcing his brothers to hunt him down.

Zacarias walked into the inn and was greeted by his brothers in the sitting room. The humans were in the restaurant eating their meals.

"It is good to see you brother. It has been a while since I have been home." Nicolas said as he walked forward to clasp Zacarias' forearm. His brothers all gave him a similar greeting. Then the women walked in to the room. All were Carpathian except for Lara, Nicolas's lifemate.

"Lara this is my eldest brother, Zacarias." Nicolas introduced as a small curvy woman with red gold curls walked forward. She smiled at Zacarias as she snuggled under Nicolas's shoulder. "Is this the last of them? Or do you have more stashed in a closet somewhere?" Lara asked cheerfully. Everyone laughed, except for Zacarias though he wished he could.

The prince was walking across the room to greet his friend and warrior, Zacarias, as a shout went out through the inn.

"Here honey! Honey where are you??!!!!!!!" A drunk man walked around the rooms of the inn. Looking for what people assumed to be his wife. But appearances are deceiving.

The group turned to observe the man as he shouted incoherently for his 'honey'. He was getting increasingly violent as he pushed things over and shoved away the hands that tried to direct him to a door or chair.

_Something is not right with that mortal._ Zacarias thought to his brothers as the drunk walked up to the fireplace and grabbed a poker.

Energy was crackling in the room and something was emitting violent waves of anger. And it wasn't from the drunk man.

* * *

Upstairs of the in a corner of a room, heavy eyelids fluttered and opened to reveal glowing lilac eyes. The person shifted and walked into the hallway with the grace of a hunting cat. They tapped the knives strapped to their thighs and waist.

It seemed that someone was looking for trouble. And they didn't seem to care if they gave away what they were or that they even existed.

There was a rule about that, if you ever revealed your secret or endangered the others by reckless behaviour, you would be trialled and executed. Especially if you had as many sins as the man yelling downstairs.

His number was up. And his executioner wasn't faraway. In fact those leather boots that silently descended the stairs belonged to his executioner. The blade was drawn and the target sighted. But there were too many witnesses.

The executioner focused on the beating heart of the man. And suddenly he froze. The drunk spun around, seemed to connect with vivid lilac eyes, as blood spilled from his mouth and his heart stilled. Just like a heart giving out after too much drinking. With that done and people screaming and rushing to the mans aid. The executioner turned to leave and exit into the night.

* * *

Everyone was crowding around the fallen man and trying CPR in attempt to save him. The Carpathians were confused as the heart had sounded healthy and didn't seem weak in any way. It was as though one of their own had killed him in the least conspicuous and quickest way possible.

A sound of a door opening had Zacarias and Manolito turning to the back door. All they saw was a flash of a red cloak. That was enough to spike their suspicion. In an instant they followed the stranger out of the door. When they took a step outside there was nothing. Not a scent to follow, not a sound to alert them, not even an energy trail of a life form to follow.

_What happened just now? _MaryAnne asked her lifemate telepathically.

But still Manolito didn't have an answer to ease her fears. No one had an answer and that made a warning go out to every Carpathian, setting them all on alarm.

**A/N Well? How was that for an opening chapter? Please review and let me know. XD Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you Ageless Light for reviewing last time and letting me know that I had made quite a few mistakes. Hopefully I have corrected them all now and they make sense. So this chapters for you, my first reviewer. Hope I don't disappoint.**

Dark Night

Ciara walked down the street and listened to the sound her boots made on the cobblestone path. She had walked from the inn all the way across the other side of town. She had taken her time, she enjoyed the darkness, it made her feel safe like all the times she'd run out of the house and hide in the darkest shadow she could find. Ciara froze for a moment as horrid memories threatened to drown her mind.

She wouldn't allow herself to think of her past. She had gone down the road to become what she was with very little choice in the matter. She couldn't undo the past, all she could do is face the future and all the darkness that hid in the crevices of humanity. She may have been alone, but her family where alive. She had saved them, as well as many others. That was worth her damnation and isolation. That was worth every punishment she had ever received.

Ciara rolled her eyes at her thoughts as she pushed open a small gate. A small cottage rested at the end of the small flower garden. Even in the dark Ciara could see the lilacs, the roses, the snowdrops, all of them, flowers of different type but so colourful, even in the night when they were closed up and asleep. The garden was quaint and only had a few children's toys scattered around that gave away that it was used for play. A football was stuck in a bush, a doll was lying on the floor as though it had been thrown, and there were broken alcohol bottles sitting on the front doorstep. That gave away the happy white picket fence scene.

Ciara stopped at the yellow cottage door and knocked. There was a sound of feet rushing and a little boy crying. A young girls voice shook with fear as she two words that made Ciara's blood simmer. "Daddy's home."

"Shhh, stay in your rooms until I come and get you. I'll deal with daddy." That was the reassuring voice of a mother. Though she was reassuring her children, Ciara could still hear the fear in her voice, as well as the rapid thumping of her heart as she slowly slid the locks on the door and opened the front door.

Ciara came face to face with a small petite blonde haired woman. She was beautiful, her features slight and delicate and her eyes a bright green. The only thing that marred her flesh were black and blue bruises on her face and neck. Ciara suspected that there were more evidences of violence under the sleeves of her blouse and the floor length skirt,

"Ciara what are you doing here? I mean, ummm. If you're hear to see Justin he's not here, he went out."

"Calm down Sienna. I know where Justin is, I have come to see you. May I come in?"

Sienna only hesitated for a second before she smiled and opened the door wider. She led Ciara through the cosy house that had family pictures on the wall. There were toys scattered around and a few beer cans thrown carelessly around. Sienna sat down on a overstuffed sofa and Ciara seated in a armchair across from her. Nothing escaped Ciara's gaze, not the beer cans or the broken vase under the table.

"I've come to sentence Justin." Ciara said, straight to the point.

Sienna's eyes widened but a glimmer of hope shone from behind her swollen eyes. "You mean the council have investigated my reports, that they realise I was telling the truth?"

This was the tricky part. As much as Ciara was friends with Sienna, she still wouldn't agree with what she had done.

"Sienna the council didn't send me. I came here by myself. I already investigated Justin and knew what he had done. He abused you and the children, he endangered our people, he even aligned himself with our enemy. The council do nothing only patronise themselves and pray their worries will fade away. I am taking things into my own hands."Sienna seemed frozen and blinked a couple of times before she remembered how to breathe. "Oh, no Ciara. Please tell me you haven't. Please say you haven't already sentenced Justin.""Do you beg for a lie because you still love him after what he has done to you and your children?" Ciara asked honestly curious.

"I couldn't care less if that man was dead or missing. I tried to leave him so many times but I cant run with the children. I beg because if you have sentenced him you will be punished by the elders on the council. There's already been talk of a rise against you and you being put on trial. You're my friend and many times you have come to help me, I don't want you to be hurt anymore than you already have been."

Ciara smiled and git up to hug Sienna and join her on the sofa. They had been friends since they were little. Granted there was an age gap, Sienna being 34 and Ciara 23. Sienna knew only a little of what Ciara had been through and that was enough to make her feel sick at the cruelty of the world.

"Sienna do not worry. Justin has died by a heart attack, seems he was drinking more than usual. I am here for a reason and by he time the elders trial me I will have enough evidence that they will have to accept the truth and confront it.""Well if your sure…." Sienna trailed of uncertainly.

Sienna was about to say more as there were quiet sneaky footsteps on the stairs. Both women looked up to see two little kids holding onto the banister and peering down at them through the spokes.

"Mary, Tim. I thought I told you to stay in your rooms." Sienna admonished as the children clambered down the stairs.

"Sorry Mum, we thought Dad was hitting you again. But its only Ciara, that's good." The six year old Tim said.

Ignoring the comment about the violent father Ciara scooped up the three year old Mary and swung her onto her lap as she kissed the top of her head.

"Good news kiddies, your daddy has left and he wont be coming back." Ciara said as she tickled Mary's belly.

Unlike normal children who would cry at the mention of never seeing 'daddy' again, these ones just smiled and truly relaxed for the first time. Ever.

Ciara passed Mary to Sienna who tried to untangle the snarls in her long blonde locks. Ciara glared at Tim until he poked his tongue out. "What? Aren't you going to give me a hug as well kiddo?"Tim crossed his arms over his chest for a while then he threw himself at Ciara, then he whispered in her ear. "I know you sent Dad away, thank you. Now I don't have to be afraid."Ciara hugged him tighter. Wishing she could have rid him of his fears sooner. No child should ever had to be afraid. Especially of your own relative, the one person who was meant to protect you. That was a betrayal that was scarring to a child. If anyone understood how Tim felt, it was probably Ciara. She had lived in fear for so long as a child, she had lost it. And being fearless wasn't a good thing. It was what made people cross that line that divided humanity from the monsters.

_I never claim to be humane. But they created a monster and now they'll have to deal with me. _Ciara thought as she started helping Sienna putting the children to bed.

* * *

Zacarias scanned the area again for what was probably the hundredth time. Still he could find nothing. If he could he would be frustrated but he just felt……. Void, empty. The Carpathians were worried. Hunters had been sent out the meticulously scan the town and forests.

He wasn't one of them sent out, no one said it out loud but they didn't fully trust him. After all, he could turn at any moment. He couldn't blame them for being too cautious.

So here he was walking around aimlessly. He had for some reason stopped at a house with a woman and two young children. Out of curiosity he looked in the house, for a second he thought the woman asleep in the double bed holding the children, was his lifemate. But he still felt nothing. As he was leaving something in the hallway caught his eye. There was a family picture hanging on a wall, it was amongst many others of children playing and the mother with them. But in this one there was a man. The man was the man who had died of a mysterious heart attack. This must be his family. At least this family was free of a drunk violent father.

At least they knew which family to inform. Perhaps it was one of the Carpathians who had done it, but still if they had , they would have told the Prince. And that raised even more suspicion. People feared the most what they don't know, fear of the unknown was not nice. Especially since the Carpathians had more than enough to deal with, with the vampires and the dark mage.

Zacarias shifted into the shape of an owl as he flew through the black night sky. It was getting increasingly colder and it was only midnight. Zacarias landed outside the inn by a tree. It seemed that all of the commotion had died down. The medics had come and took away the body. The drunk was now resting at the morgue and soon the police will be sent to inform his family.

Zacarias strode into the inn to find Lara sitting by the fire with Nicolas. Zacarias walked up to say his farewell.

They stood up to greet him with smiles on their faces. "Did you find anything?" Lara asked.

Lara looked pale and ill. She wouldn't risk the chance of conversion riding her of her healing abilities. She may not have realised it but she was bringing more hope back to the Carpathian race than a hundred years of fighting Xavier could. But still it was wearing her down. Zacarias hoped that soon Nicolas would do the right thing, to care for his lifemates health and safety. Too many males turned soft and pliant and obeyed every command their women suggested. Zacarias had always sworn that if he found his lifemate he would keep her safe even if she wasn't happy about it. No woman should have to fight a creature as dark as Xavier could create. Yet it seemed the Prince was allowing women to fight along side the males. It made no sense to Zacarias.

"Only the drunk man family. From what I saw he wasn't very nice to his family." Zacarias said dully without emotion.

"I don't mean to sound cruel but if he was a wife beater then he probably deserved to die." Lara said with disgust in her voice.

"Even if that is the case it doesn't explain what happened-" Nicolas was cut off as three men walked into the inn and walked up to the innkeeper. Slavica seemed a little uncomfortable as the three men crowded into her personal space.

"Is a miss Venator staying here?" The man in the middle wearing a leather biker jacket asked.

"I don not share information on my guests but I will tell you now, there is no one here of that name." Slavica said cautiously taking a step back.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. How bout a miss Marrison?" The bald man on the right said.

Slavica was becoming increasingly uneasy and the Carpathians were observing the situation."I must get back to work if you'll excuse me it is late and I have an inn to run. So if you'll excuse me…" Slavica went to walk away but was restrained by a beefy hand.

"I take it that she's here then. Now are you going to tell me which room is hers or do I have to barge in through every door and cause a BIG problem."" The middle man said.

"Are you having trouble here Slavica. Nicolas asked as he and Zacarias walked up to the group. Lara was right behind them, refusing to stay behind and ignore her friends distressed expression.

"Listen here man. We want no trouble we just have to find this chick and we are going to with or without your ok. Because if you don't get out of way and tell us what we want we are going to-""You're going to what Jacob? Hmm and what about you too Joe and Sean? If you wanted to talk to me so much you should have called. There's no need to make a scene."

Zacarias froze and turned his attention to the tall dark haired woman leaning against the wall.

The first Zacarias noticed about her wasn't her long black hair, her fine featured face, her slender yet muscular build, the ripped jeans she wore, the leather boots, her leather jacket or the tattoo he could see on the side of her neck. No the thing that caught his attention were her eyes. They a blue that shone brighter than the sea itself, yet as he gazed into them he could have sworn he saw tiny flames of lilac mingled in with them, the iris had a double band of navy around it. They captured him in their depths. Then he realised he could see colours. Elation and joy rushed through along with relief and love for his brothers.

So much emotion and colour that he was blinded briefly. Then something in his mind registered.

The group of men had moved to ring the woman. They all had clenched fists and instead of running the woman stood there smirking to herself. Zacarias growled in the back of his throat.

"Now now boys. Lets not do anything hasty." Her voice sounded like that from an angel.

_This is not going to be good. _Nicolas thought to his lifemate as he felt Zacarias' anger build. Even if he was happy that his brother had regained his emotions and colours, there was going to be a brawl.

Ciara sighed to herself and shook her head. Two Carpathian males stood right behind the group of men in front of her. In a short while they would realise what stood in the inn were four very dangerous creatures.

_Oh well, might as well go out with a bang._ Ciara thought to herself.

"Well boys looks like you've found me. And this time this dance is going to go much different to the last one we had in San Francisco."

"Well this time-" Joe, the bald man, was cut off as Ciara threw a high kick into the side of his head, she quickly spun to the side and delivered an uppercut to Jacobs throat. Strong beefy arms latched around her as Sean tried to wrestle her from behind, she quickly threw her arms up and pulled Sean from behind her over and onto the floor.

"I'm not even breaking a sweat or serious yet boys." Ciara laughed and then turned to face the two Carpathian males who stood staring at her, in pose as though they were about to rush forward.

"Well this is going to take some explaining." Ciara said airily as she looked at Slavica, the two Carpathians and the small red headed woman, who were staring at wide eyes at Ciara's suddenly lilac gaze.

**A/N Okay people please review and let me know what you think. Hopefully it went okay and I know you probably have a bunch of questions but soon you will have your answers. Review review please!! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint any of you lot, and also please if you read this press that button at the bottom and review. I know your reading this *glares at screen* so review and give me a confident boast and I can pat myself on the back. To those who review this is a chapter for you enjoy! XD**

Dark Night

Zacarias was enchanted by his lifemate. She was beautiful and fierce, she was graceful and yet serious. But the thing that made his heart stutter was that she had just been attacked by three men who had been looking for her, and she had also just incapacitated those three men. She could fight. She had men after her. She was a different race, if her glowing lilac eyes were anything to go by. What had happened to her for her to be able to defend herself? What kind of life had she had? He should have found her sooner. But he was here now, and he would protect her with everything he had, he would protect her from everything, starting with the men who had just threatened her. There was one crawling back to his feet and glaring at his lifemate.

He took a stalking step forward, eyes fixed on the one called Jacob, he seemed to be the leader of the group and pure hatred poured from his body directed at Zacarias' lifemate.

Attention was brought to the hunter as he took a step towards Jacob, a growl emanated from his chest and his eyes flicked red like a dancing flame. Ciara eyed him curiously and sighed when she saw his fangs glint as he practically snarled at Jacob.

Ciara took a step forward and glared at the Carpathian that was growling. "Hey ease up buddy. These are my victims, and my kind. So therefore I get to play, so cool your horses and park your butt somewhere." Ciara snapped, she had a headache, her muscles ached, she was tired and she was pretty sure she had fractured her already barely healed third rib.

Zacarias was shocked and angry that she was defending one of the men that had attacked her. He was going to rip their throats out. Then he would whisk her away to a nice secure cave were he could slowly bring her into his world. Even the middle of his fear for her and anger at the men and joy still, at finding her and having his soul saved, he found it amusing how she gave orders and expected him to command.

Jacob got up to his feet and looked at his mates Sean and Joe, they were slowly shaking their heads and coming out of a daze. "Filthy heathen!" Jacob spat at Ciara's feet.

Zacarias snarled and went to leap forward but the minute he took a step forward a barrier snapped around him, causing him to paralyse and freeze in place.

Ciara glared at everyone, the violet of her eyes blazing with her anger, turning so dark they were pushing the barriers of the colour black. Zacarias was taken aback at the power she exuded, the anger she was letting lose as well as her power that seemed to still be partially leashed, it was equivalent to the power and anger he felt just before the drunken man had died. Had his lifemate killed people?

"Right you Carpathians call your bloody prince already so I can talk to him. And Jacob you go crawling back to Barrack and tell him if he wants me dead, then to be a man and do it himself. You two go too, tell them if they want me gone to bring the council here to sentence me, and at the same time they can rectify the alliance that was made centuries ago with Vlad. Now go before I do something I regret!" Ciara snapped and her violet haze locked on the three men as they scampered up and practically ran like Hades was chasing them. Even Jacob was petrified, even if he threw a glare back over his shoulder.

Nicolas shared a look with Lara, neither of them knew what to make of this unusual encounter. But it was a sure thing that his brothers lifemate was something other than human and incredibly powerful.

Zacarias watched proudly as his lifemate made her enemies flee in fear. But she was hurt, he could hear bones scraping, she had said to send people to kill her, was she foolish? Still he couldn't move. He had only ever felt something os confining and strong as this when the Dark One had to restrain him once, and they were both strong, and this is what his lifemate was doing to her. In defiance he snarled and it perked her ears so much she turned and glared at him with eyes that danced subtly with laughter. His heart lightened at the fact he had done something that made her eyes laugh, her anger had left as quickly as the group of men.

Ciara looked at the tall strong man before her. Evidently the two Carpathians were related. She had lived among many beautiful men, yet she found most of them were pig-headed. Carpathians were naturally beautiful, they seemed to possess every gift under the sun, but in consequence only had a few options for their future. Either find their light and live, or not and succumb to darkness and die, or walk into the sun. That was as much as Ciara could recall from her teachings. The women with long red hair clung to the man she had not bound to the spot. He was more rational but he other was simply stinking of frustration and potential violence, yet also he seemed to flux between joy an complete delight. _I wonder if he's bipolar._ Ciara thought as she worked at undoing the bind in her mind.

"You stop snarling, you're not a rabid dog for petes sake. I'm unbinding you but anymore of your volatile behaviour and I'll just bind you again and forget were I left you. That's a promise not a threat. You can you call your Prince and whoever I would like to speak with them please." Ciara turned her attention to Nicolas as the last threads of her binds slipped away from Zacarias.

Nicolas cast a look at his eldest and strongest brother and realised something. For the first time in Zacarias's life he didn't know what to do. At the same time it was amusing and also discerning for Nicolas to see his brother in such a state.

_Zacarias I think we should call our prince. This may be a diplomatic issue and we have no idea who or what she is. _Nicolas spoke to Zacarias on their private link.

Zacarias glared at his brother. He didn't want another male near his lifemate, and there was also a hint of suspicion as he said they knew nothing about her. It didn't matter she was the light to his soul.

_Send for the prince but no one is to lay a finger on her._

Zacarias sent the command to his brother even as he walked forward towards his lifemate, her wary eyes cautioned him and he stopped when he was five paces away from her. They just stared at each other as if waiting for the other to make a move.

Lara giggled in her mind and sat down on a armchair. _This is going to be entertaining after all the times he's criticized you and your brothers, he's going to get a taste of a woman's power. Go on call Mikhail and the others._

Lara was silently laughing at Nicolas's brother, after all the times he had reprimanded them all for being lenient on their lifemates, it seemed he didn't know that in a relationship a woman controlled everything.

"Well have you called your prince yet? I really need to speak to someone who can speak for all of the Carpathians." Ciara said as she slouched against the hardwood wall. She was so tired, yet she never slept, not really, she never truly rested. The last time she had, she had woken up a few many years later. _Yeah, just a few years missed._ Ciara said sarcastically to herself.

"The prince and quite a few of our warriors are on their way. You've sparked their interest." Nicolas said with a gentle smile.

Ciara barely blinked, she just gazed up at the ceiling and tried to relax. It wasn't working well.

"Are you all right?" That strong deep voice made Ciara's eyes flicker to the stranger, he had a mask slammed on his face yet his voice held concern. Zacarias wanted nothing but to sweep her into his arms and heal her, yet something told that if he did that she would fight back and probably run. He didn't wasn't to scare her and he didn't want to lose her. For now he would have to tread carefully. A part of him was yearning to reach out towards her mind, and he was slowly reaching for it, just cautiously as not to scare her.

"Ugh men!" Lara said as she pushed past Nicolas with a roll of her eyes. "Excuse these two they're still learning to leave their caves. I'm Lara and that's Nicolas, and his brother Zacarias. What's your name?"

Ciara drew herself up to her full height and looked at the men Lara had pointed to and named. "My name has changed many times, and even now I have many names, but, you may call me Ciara."

Ciara. Ciara. The name seemed to haunt his mind. But she had had many names? Why? Zacarias looked at Ciara and knew she would be a difficult lifemate. She seemed to be used to doing everything her way and not caring when she was placed in danger. He would change all of that.

Ciara walked over to a chair next to the fireplace and sat facing the Carpathians. Lara wasn't a Carpathian though, well she was a bit, but she was also mage. It was an unusual scent to Ciara, yet how could a Carpathian have a child with any other than its kind? A dark image flashed through her mind and quickly she slammed down every mental wall she had. She had to leave this land, and quick. She didn't belong here, not anymore.

A dark shadow seemed to leap forward into Zacarias's mind and just as quick as it had appeared, it vanished. He looked at Ciara carefully, that was a thought of hers. Subconsciously she had reached out to him, she wasn't even aware of it. Yet that single glimpse disturbed Zacarias, it was full of darkness, fear, anger helplessness, and hatred, so much hatred.

"I take it that that is your prince walking up the steps?" Zacarias was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of Ciara's voice. Even Nicolas and Lara had been distracted. The doors to the inn opened and in walked in the Prince, the Dark One, the rest of the entire De La Cruz family, Vikirnoff and Natalya, Lucian and Jaxon, Razvan and Ivory and Gabriel and Francesca, including Jacques and Shea.

The moment the Prince walked up to Ciara and stopped a few feet away, Ciara jumped up from her seat and was about to bow before the scents reached her nose. She paused and eyed the Carpathian before her warily.

"You are not Vlad, you have the Dubrinsky blood, you and your brother must be related to Vlad. Where is he, the last time I was here he was ruler?"This practically took everyone by surprise. Vlad had been dead for the past thousands of years. Yet this girl looked no older than twenty odd.

"Vlad has been dead for hundreds of years. This is his son Prince Mikhail. Who or what are you?" Gregori nearly snarled at Ciara.

"My apologies if I have offended anyone. Where are my manner, the council would beat me for my misconduct." Ciara muttered to herself as she dropped to a knee and bowed her head to the Carpathians, she spoke without making any eye contact. "My name is Ciara Venator, and what I am is the last of my kind. I have come hunting on your grounds, m prey has fled across many oceans and has been drawn here, I ask for permission to continue my hunt on your territory, your highness?"

All of the Carpathians looked at Ciara, she looked as though the fight had been beaten out of her. She had given obedience so readily.

_As if……._ Zacarias thought as he looked at all of his brothers and made eye contact. _As if she had been subjected to beating for not showing enough obedience and respect all her life._

**A/N Dun dun duuuuuh…. Well what do ya think. Poor poor Ciara. She is so strong and also so vulnerable. Well what do you think happened to her. You'll find out soon, well part of it heehawed. Reviews please!! XD ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N aww thanks for all of the lovely updates this chapter is going to give a bit of an insight to Ciara and what she is/does. It wont be much but I'm gonna give her a sense of humour. As always let me know what you think and the explanations will start coming now. This is also going to be from Ciara's POV so you can get an insight to her, hope it works. Enjoy! =D**

Dark Night

The Carpathians were all staring, I didn't't like it. I had to fight to keep my composure. Head bowed, make no eye contact, let them believe they were stronger, of a higher rank and family line. Then when they all but forgot I was the strongest out of all of them, I would act and take back the order that was meant to remain and kill all….. What was I thinking? I was not in council, I was not in the past, I was free for now and in the presence of Carpathians. Who knew nothing of what or who I was. I would tell them what they wanted to know.

"There is no need to bow to us, a simple greeting would do." Mikhail said in a voice that was meant to soothe over everyone's nerves. His influence seemed to miss my nerves, I had been carrying my tension my entire life, not even the numerous times I'd tried meditation worked to relax me.

I got to my feet but made no eye contact with anyone. "I need to know you're answer Prince, am I permitted to hunt on your territory, or not?"

"First I would like to know what you are hunting and what you are." Well two points to the prince, he wasn't stupid.

"I am a Venator, in Latin that means Hunter, I am a hunter for my people known as the elementals. They are not what stories detail them to be though and I cannot say much about my race as I am not of the historical lineage. I hunt a murderer and corrupt elemental. The crimes he committed were for a type of spell and the result is he has turned into a murdering fiend. My council has decreed he needs to be sent from our world and to the next, before he commits more atrocities. I am to be his escort into the shadow lands. Is that enough information to satisfy you?" I said that sarcastically, but he didn't seem to notice. I glanced up from my eyelashes to see he was nodding. Then the Dark One stepped forward and I averted my eyes back to the ground.

"What do you mean that you will escort him to the shadow lands?"

I opened my mouth to answer but before I could I felt a spark of heat in the side of my head. DAMN!!! I straightened up, "Dark One I am running out of time, I escort them to the shadow lands and make sure they remain there, for not everything that has died remains dead. Now please grant me leave, my prey is about to attack someone." They all looked at me shocked and I knew my eyes were blazing violet. Couldn't these Carpathians think faster? A corrupt elemental like the one I was tracking was deadly and possibly stronger than the Dark One.

"I will grant you permission to hunt, but we will also follow you to ensure the safety of my people." The prince gave his waited for decree.

"Yeah whatever, just keep up." I threw over my shoulder as I ran out of the door and sprinted for all I was worth as the heat increased I knew my target had already attacked someone. Behind me I heard a woman cry out "Skyler!"

I focused on my muscles and moved as fast as I could, moved as stealthily and quick as any tiger. The heat increased and it got to the point where I could hear snarls and screams. Miles turned into minutes and I was soon darting into a clearing.

There was a young girl on the ground with dyed black hair and red streaks in it, a Carpathian warrior stood in front of her, snarling at the ex-elemental.

In a burst of speed I threw myself at the elemental and knocked us both over into the last of the melting snow. I rolled up into a fighting stance and gripped the sheathed ceremonial knife at my waist.

The Carpathians were just materialising in the clearing. They all surrounded the girl. A tall graceful woman walked up to the girl and grabbed hold of the arm that the elemental had scratched. "Do not heal the wound, it needs to be treated and only I know how to recognise elemental poison. You seal the wound and she'll die." I threw sharply over my shoulder.

"Venator!!!!" the elemental hissed at me. This creature, if it was even that, had passed its expiration date. It was from the Viper line I knew that much. It had scaled skin, fanglike teeth, clawed hands and a flickering forked tongue as well as red eyes with slits.

"Hasther, you have fallen greatly." I said calmly whilst swapping my hold on the blade for one that resembled a fist, and the blade layed along my foreaarm, it would be easier to slash out like this.

"Venator you can not beat me. I have killed many for the power in their blood,I am greater than you. I will even think of their blood, why should I when I can hear you powerful blood calling and simmering with your strength? Your bloods power will taste so sweet and enriching running down my throat."

"You'll have to draw my blood first. But you have been sentenced, and I am your executioner, I will escort you to the lands beyond the reach of living and even halflifes. Ready scaley?"

He hissed at me and poised as if to strike. "I am more than a snake hybrid, this form enables me to catch my prey and devour their essence and seek out the strongest of power with my senses. I can and will-"

He didn't get to say anything more, I took three quick steps and lashed out with my right hand, the blade sang as it sliced across his collar bone. His clawed hand snapped out and raked up my ribs. I hissed as he seemed to chip my fractured rib. I spun in a kick and caused him to spin around. I dropped to my legs and slashed my blade through his calves, severing tendons and muscles. Hasther dropped to his knees and keened like a dying beast. I walked in front of him and harshly kicked him in his chest, he lied on his back glaring at me, I had no sympathy, why should I? I knew his crimes, I knew he had chosen this, I knew what I had to do. Yet somewhere deep, deeeeep down in me I felt bad. I sheathed my blade and grabbed two smaller ones from my waistband. As his hands shot out to grab me and to dig claws in deep I embedded my knives into his palms and through to the earth. He was immobilised and I found myself straddling his chest as I glared into his snake eyes.

I took a deep breath and drew my ceremonial blade again and locked my gaze with his trapping him. "Hasther Ban, you have corrupted yourself by the use of banned magic, you have murdered, raped and tortured people. You have not only put our race at risk of exposure but other as well, you nearly started a war with a pack of rogue lycans. You have been trialled by the high elder council, and you have been judged. Your sentence is death, and I will escort you to the shadow lands to where you can no longer do harm and you may be free to join your wife there. Is there anything you wish to say?"His eyes seemed to have died down in their madness after I had mentioned his wife, from my research he only wanted all of the power he could acquire to bring her back. But he had gone about the wrong way of doing it. When he spoke his eyes were genuinely sincere. "I wonder how long it will be before they sentence you."

"Soon comrade." I answered right before I plunged my blade into his eyes and leaned in closer so my blazing eyes were only a few centimetres away from his. I called on my heritage and the ability I had to soul walk. I could not take time and hastily locked on to his exiting spirits and took his soul beyond the reach of any man and creature, to the restful lands of abyss where I knew his family waited. I jolted myself back to my body and hastily climbed to my feet. The night was not over yet. And the council would not be happy with me sending Hasther beyond their reach.

I could feel the Carpathiance surprise, this fight that had been so hard and deadly only lasted a few moments, most of my battles were like this, the result ended into centuries of blood and gore, I had lost so much. The greatest pain you could feel I lived with every day. I had lost what was most precious to me, got it back, and now I cannot let it acknowledge me, not let them know of my existence, I traded all of that for this life of short deadly dances with creatures of the night.

I swayed on rubbery legs as I walked away from the corpse to the Carpathians. I focused on my phoenix tattoo and felt fire burn within me. MY blazing eyes died down as I felt the flutter of scorching feather on my arm. I knew a fire shaped bird was streaking to engulf the body in flames and returned to plaster itself to my body as my element tattoo. Like I said I was very different to even people of my own race. I fitted in nowhere.

I stopped by the girl who was still sitting on the floor. I looked at the Carpathians who seemed at a loss for words. "Will you allow me to heal her?" I enquired as I motioned to the girls arm.

"Sure but my name is Skyler." The girl, sorry I mean Skyler smiled waveringly at me as I held her arm lightly in my grasp.

"You may call me Ciara." I said as I took a strip of willow leaf out of my side pocket and wrapped it loosely over her wound. It wasn't deep but left unattended the snakes venom would fester and kill her. I could already feel my wounds burning. As my breath left my body I spoke to the earth for healing properties to help me in aid. I felt the hum of the earths song sign threw me and try to brighten my soul but it fell on deaf ears as I focused on knitting the flesh closed after using the willow leaf to practically purify the blood. That was a old trick my father had taught me, it was very handy, willow leaves held amazing healing properties, properties that science couldn't pick up, but if you knew how to speak the language of earth you could access them.

I peeled away the leaf to reveal unmarred flesh not even the scars that were already on her flesh remained. I straightened up and looked at all of the Carpathians around me, there eyes were full of admiration, thankfulness, also fear and suspicion. The looks I received from everywhere.

"Okay I think we need a better explanation than what you gave us earlier." The female warrior named Natalya demanded with fire in her eyes.

"You have every right to demand that of me, but the sun draws near, I am tired, this is my fifth fight in three days and I haven't recovered from any of them yet. For now I ask if I may rest and tomorrow when we all awake you may call a warriors council and ask your questions and I will answer as best as I can."

When the prince agreed that was best we all parted and went our separate ways. Apart from Zacarias who was adamant about escorting me to the inn as, and I quote, I looked like I would fall over. He was cute with the tall dark and handsome austere going for him, but he kept looking at e and I knew he wanted to talk to me. The night was far from over for me, and I was to tired to care, let him talk. _At least I get to enjoy the view. _I thought cheekily as I looked at his behind, hey my job does come wit some perks, fine gentlemen leading the way is one of them.

**A/N okay that was my attempt at humour and is the true side of Ciara coming through, when she isn't being diplomatic or predatory and sarcastic. The next chapter is going to be her and Zacarias. Who's opinion shall I do it both or one? Let me know and it should be up soon. Hope you enjoyed =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Kay this is for my faithful reviewers Tampra Weaver, friffersgrl and Moonlit marauder. Thank you guys but I would love more reviews I guess I'm just greedy that way tho. Haha. I find it easier to tell the story from Ciara's POV but I will try focusing on Zacarias's as well so let me know how I'm doing and constructed criticism is always welcome.**

Dark Night

This Carpathian was making me edgy. Instead of walking ahead of me like he had began to do, leading the way, he was now walking right beside me. His arm constantly brushing my side in a casual manner that had me irked. What was with this guy?

As I always I opened my mouth and jumped right to the point both feet first. It wasn't a subtle way to get things done, but it worked, most people spilled their guts when they're confronted straight away blandly.

"So what do you want to talk about? Because I have never seen a guy so adamant to walk me back to my accommodations like you are. And aren't Carpathians meant to feel no emotions? Or you just want to get all the gossip before the other Carpathians. Either that or this is a 'I'm a damsel in distress and you He-man is going to escort me' thing. So which is it?"

I don't even look at him and we both continue in our quick pace in the direction to the inn. I really didn't feel like running again. I just wanted to curl up and sleep for another century or two. But then again I have been asleep for too long. So much had happened since I was placed in slumber. So much catastrophe, death……and I could have prevented it all. If I'd stayed awake.

I shut down my mind from thoughts of a past that I couldn't change. I was stuck here in the present, continuing to hunt until I myself was sentenced by those I protected or one of the targets I was sent after killed me instead.

I could feel Zacarias's eye staring at me. It brought back memories so my voice was a little snappish when I snapped at him. "Didn't you're mother ever tell you it's rude to stare."

"My mother was a very wise and beautiful women. She did tell me it was rude to stare but she also said beauty itself was blinding and people are allowed to stare at it." His voice was deep and melodic. Well, I'd be damned if I'd admit it out loud, but it sounded like it was the voice of a fallen broken angel, I wanted to hear it again.

"Open you're eyes Carpathian. I'm not beautiful. I'm scarred, bruised and at the moment bloody and dirty."

I kept my eyes trained forward and my feet reached near the thinning tree line of the forest and I could see the lights of the inn shinning dimly ahead. Everyone must probably be asleep by now. Dawn was barely an hour away.

"Beauty is not on the outside, but you are beautiful on both the inside and outside. Even a blind man could see that. Those scars are merely something unfortunate you have come across. You shouldn't have to fight. You should be protected at all costs." A vain sneer of anger lined his words.

As his words registered in my mind I paused on my way up the steps to the inn and spun around to glare down at him. I was tall, but I will admit that standing on the second step above him gave me a great advantage as even he was taller than me and I stand 5'8". Damn Carpathians and there tall hereditary genes. But I was still fuming at what he said.

"That's just the problem with you males. Most of you live by rules based in archaic times where men swung by vines and hunted food whilst the women stayed at home and cooked and sewed and birthed babies whenever you got the feeling of being frisky. Well here's some news for you did you know the Amazon's are not a male ruled society. The women are the best warriors there, they have immense skill with the bows of arrows, and to show dedication they'd cut off their left breast to enable them to aim better. Tell me if a man has ever done something like that to show dedication, sure men wage wars and fight bloody battles but they would not purposely mutilate themselves to ensure they can handle there own. There are some exceptions for men I'll admit. But most of you share the opinion that women are nothing but housewives who need to be watered and wrapped up in bubble wrap. Look at me Carpathian and think again."

My eyes snapped violet sparks at him as the sensitive topic ignited a rebellious streak in me that I had thought died long ago. Looking down at him waiting for an answer, I realised something. Zacarias, was beautiful. People say men are meant to be handsome, but, you never look at an artists painting of an angel and say its just handsome. This was what the artists saw on the angels faces. Beauty that caught your attention in unexpected moments and once it captivated your eyes, it was hard to look away. As though, you're afraid to blink and the image would disappear.

I mentally shook myself. I get this little emo rant from noticing he had strong features, slightly tanned skin, lush black hair that curled just at the nape of his neck and feel cutely above his eyes. Lets not forget the darkest eyes that showed hidden depths like the never ending pitch black night sky, and those lips……..well I wont even start on those lips.

"I do not doubt the fact that women can make great warriors just like some men do and some don't. But I believe a woman shouldn't have to fight, I would never want my women to have to. I would want to keep her from harm for ever, not even allow her to think something painful."

His was gruff and it made me feel like I was falling. But I wasn't falling, both of my feet are planted squarely on the ground, so how the heck can I feel like I'm falling?

"Then you're mate must be very lucky to have a man like you to protect her." My voice barely made it out as a whisper, what was wrong with me? Did he put a charm on me or a spell? And my eyes are doing it again. They keep looking at his lips and I think he's noticed.

"She will be."

I barely get out a "huh!" He steps on one of the steps quickly and we are on perfect level, our eyes lock, our noses slide alongside each other. And our lips meet. A part of me should be screaming and slapping him. But for some reason I feel calm inside. Their's no anger which I always have. Every emotion and thought I have had within me that has kept me on pent up edge for years just seems to have stilled and left me alone to enjoy this moment with Zacarias.

My body is taken over by a strange burning and my arms that are no longer mine, wrap around his neck so I can press myself into his solid chest. I move my lips slightly back and forth and in sync with his, I can feel his rough hands holding my hips and pulling me as close as I can get. This feels so right. But………………. He's a Carpathian male, and they only have emotions for their one mate. And I was.. I was a. I was condemned and I couldn't drag anyone else into my world. But he was kissing me and I shouldn't be the one he kisses because I'm not his…..

_My lifemate._

I hear his sweet voice whisper in my mind. As gentle and full of admiration as it was, it also ripped through my mind and soul. His voice found a route to telephonically communicate with me, my walls fell down, old barely held together cracks in my mind fragmented even more and chipped away. I didn't scream aloud. But My soul screamed and I screamed mentally. I think he heard it. I think nearly everything that had a sixth sense heard it. I felt people, animals, the earth and air itself flinch as I fell backwards in my mind. Into the hidden and bloody frames of my memory. Each wall I had built to keep everything out fell, it flooded my mind and I couldn't hide anymore. It engulfed me whole.

The last comforting I felt, as tormented screams pulled me deeper into my hell, was Zacarias's warm hands catching me as I finally fell forward.

Still my ever witting and sarcastic self had to have one more thought. _Heck I barely know the guy for a day and I fall for him. You are such a klutz Ciara. _My mind stilled in darkness with a smile faintly painted on my lips.

**A/N okay its short I know, but the next chapter is coming and it will be in Zacarias's POV. You will also see some of what has happened to Ciara. Not sure if I should give nearly all of the answers now, or should I wait till later on even if there is some twists and surprises to come?? Let me know and hit the button =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm starting to get back into the swing of writing my chapters again now so enjoy the updates and let me know if I'm improving or not or even if it's a comment on how silly this is. I really don't care lol =)**

Dark Night

I darted forward to catch Ciara as her form fell forward. For a brief moment I had managed to worm through the blocks of her mind, then when I had brushed minds with hers and it had been like touching heaven, pure bliss. Then I felt scars as old as time wounds still bleeding and terror and fear permanently ingrained on her soul, that was when I had heard her scream. Everyone in the mountains must have heard it because it was the loudest most physic thing ever.

I glanced down at her beautiful face to see if she was alright and if she had only stumbled. But what I saw were dull eyes, a blank face and a slowing heart. What was happening?

_Dark One I need your help._

I sent out the request to the only one I knew who could help me. In moments I had a reply.

_What is wrong Zacarias? We heard a scream._

_It is my lifemate something is wrong. Her heart labours and her mind has drifted beyond my reach._

I tried to hide my panic for my lifemate and act as calm and in control as I always was. But as I tried to reach for Ciara's mind she only seemed to slip farther away from me.

_Bring her to the healing caves. If something is wrong we will have the power to aid us from those who gather. _

That was just like Gregori. No questions asked and not even a hint of surprise at the mention of Zacarias having a lifemate.

Cradling Ciara closer I formed to mist and when I tried doing the same thing to Ciara's her form easily bended to natures will. As though it was use to shifting back and forth beings daily. What exactly was my lifemate?

The winds kicked up in a gust as if nature itself wanted me at the caves with my lifemate. Whatever was wrong with her I would fix, I didn't need to worry because I wouldn't let anything happen to her. And all the fighting she was doing, and killing what she called an ex-elemental was going to stop. She shouldn't place herself in danger so much. A few things would have to change and I'm certain she wont like most of it, or even any of it probably.

As I entered the cave I shifted our forms back to normal and carried her to the edge of one of the mineral pools where a soft bed of undisturbed earth laid. As I placed her down on the earth bed I could feel t others arriving. My brothers and their lifemates, Gregori, Francesca and Gabriel, Syndil and Skyler, even the prince with his brother Jacques and his lifemate. There was one though who surprised me more with their appearance than the prince had though.

Skyler cringed at my curious stare but bravely squared her shoulders and answered my non spoken question. "I insisted on coming. She helped me and I could help her by purifying the soil, that's if it helps her like it does you. You don't mind me being here do you?" She finished in a hesitant question and seemed to hunch in on herself.

"Of course not, I appreciate all the help I can receive for Ciara."

I turned back to Ciara and with dismay noticed her heart had slowed down even more and her beautiful irises had expanded to the size of plates. Without a pause Gregori and Francesca joined me by her side. "We heard her scream but we don't know what caused it, do you know what happened?" Francesca asked in her calm controlled way.

I shook my head and tried to follow the path of her mind, she was retreating further into the crevices of some black abyss.

Gregori refocused on us. "She has a few wounds which can be dealt with easily. Her mind seems scarred though and I don't know how much we can repair, what is worrying is her low heart rate and the fact that her mind is trapped somewhere."Silently Shea joined Francesca in healing the minor wounds Ciara had from previous fights. The woman didn't even treat her own wounds, she just left them to heal and didn't bother to make sure it didn't get infected or scarred.

Lara stirred slightly and looked like she changed her mind about speaking, until Nicolas gently nudged her. It was nice to see my brother smiling at his lifemate with love. I felt love, the love I had for my brothers after all the centuries of cold, dark loneliness, flooded me. It as almost overbearing. Then I registered what Lara was saying.

"I'm just saying it looks similar to when I fell into my mind. When the barriers my aunts put around my memories first began to fall away and I got suck in the past. It might be the same, or it might not….." Lara trailed off mumbling to herself, unsure.

I looked at Gregori and we shared a single glance and looked down at Ciara. "If it is what Lara says, only you can make a connection, we can all aid you but you'll have to guide her back to the present." I nodded in agreement to the Dark Ones words.

Blocking everything out I separated my spirit from my body, became pure light and followed through the dark tunnels in Ciara's mind to where I thought she was. What should have been a few years of darkness in memories extended almost, almost as though Ciara had centuries worth of memories. I hadn't fed that night so it was tiring to travel through so many twist and turns in a mind, but my brothers and the others in the cave joined their minds with mine and gave me strength. Dimly I though that whatever memory of Ciara's I would see, they would also see. I couldn't spare her the embarrassment of them not seeing, I needed the strength they were lending me.

Unlike when Nicolas went into Lara's mind to bring her back from the past, I did not encounter a ice cave or a beaten child. Instead I found a girl with long black hair, bright green eyes and the angelic face that belonged to Ciara, playing with a puppy. Then I noticed what the girl was wearing, a long brown skirt, a brown shirt and a woven red shawl. These were not clothes from the century we were in, as I neared the child I could feel the Ciara of the present and the past mixed as the being I was seeing. I linked minds with hers in an attempt to pull her forward out of this memory. I only found myself able to be with her and offer comfort, she didn't flinch away from my presence just accepted it.

I was able to gather simple information from her mind. It was 1842, and she was 10 years old. And this was one of the worst memories she had and she was trying to hurry it along to escape the others.

_Whoever you are I suggest you leave now before this goes further._

I practically sighed in relief when I heard her mental mind. It was the smooth voice she spoke in, with a hint of anger, desperation and relief mixed into its tones. I couldn't ever identify t reasons for the emotions.

_That's no way to talk to your lifemate Ciara. _I even chuckled as I watched the child Ciara run to the edge of a tree line with the puppy chasing her. She turned to look at the house a few feet away at the other end of the field she was playing and waved to her mother who was in the garden looking at her.

_Damn you are one pain in the ass Carpathian. For the record I am NOT your lifemate. And secondly if I didn't say it clearly before, I'll say it even clearer. Get the hell out of my mind now Zacarias!! _

I only laughed at her fierceness. And I could feel my brothers amusement. Nearly all of the Carpathians were silently laughing at Ciara's anger towards me when she was so helpless.

A twig snapped and the child Ciara spun around shocked. She stared hard at the trees and the puppy started yapping hysterically, the child slowly began to back away.

_Oh no. Please not again. How many times do I have to re-live this? Zacarias just go pleas…_I was shocked to hear her practically begging me. So instead I did the opposite I wrapped my spirit around hers and tried to ease her fears as the child saw something and turned tail and ran back to the house.

I could hear something crashing through the trees and pounding feet chasing the child, she ran faster heading for the house. "Mama, Papa!!!" A man came running out of the house with two twin boys behind him. Her brothers, aged 18, Drake and Lucas.

They ran towards her as she tried to run faster, ignoring her aching legs and tight chest.

_Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back. _Both the Ciara from the past and present was repeating this like a mantra. I felt Ciara flinch next to me as the child glanced back over her shoulder. And tripped.

She fell forward and rolled over onto her back, just in time to see a beast with four legs, black fur, claws and teeth come snapping at her. It was like a wolf but more monstrous, with grotesque wounds seeping blood. Ciara curled up into a ball trying to protect herself, sharp claws scratched down her back and I felt her flinch at the pain. I held her mind closer to me and pushed her behind me in a hope that she wouldn't have to re-live any more of this. Teeth sank down into her shoulder and shredded skin like silk. Someone was laughing and Ciara could dimly see a man standing behind the beast clapping as she was attacked, then her vision was blocked out by black fur and blood. Through the pain shouts were heard, the weight on Ciara's eight year old body was lifted away and the clash of metal was heard. Ciara's brothers were fighting the beast with swords, her father was meeting blades with the man who had stood by laughing.

Hurried footsteps came from behind her, Ciara moved away and tried to pull herself up. To get away from another attack. Warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her to a familiar chest. Her mother, who looked like Ciara with her long black hair and delicate features, ran back to the house whilst whispering comforting nonsense to the crying and bleeding child. That was until something hit her from behind causing her to fall forward and drop Ciara. Ciara cried out as she fell on her bleeding back, a woman with long red hair wearing leather legging and a fur top walked over to her mother and pulled her up by her hair and punched her in the face.

_THAT BITCH!!!!!!!!! _Ciara's anger now outmatched the childs anger as she pulled herself up quietly, ignoring her pain and picked up a nearby log that wasn't too big or heavy.

"So this is where you and Cairo have been hiding. I'm going to kill you, your filthy husband, your precious little boys. And don't worry about your daughter. I'll taek special care of her, just like my own child."

The woman pulled a knife out of her belt and smiled maliciously at Ciara's mother. "Any last words Gwenith?"

As the woman spoke those words Ciara swung the log at the back of her legs right in the knee, causing her legs to buckle. As she fell away forward Ciara brought the log down repeatedly hard on her head, until she didn't even twitch as she laid there on the ground.

"Stay away from my mother." Ciara said panting and trembling.

A pain filled howl ripped through the air. Ciara turned around just in time to see the beast fall and die as her brothers slit its throat and stabbed it. The man ran into the woods and her father turned and headed back to them. Ciara began to drift into a black unknown as her mother picked her up again and carried her back to the house. The last thing she felt was her mother passing her over to her father and the questions from her brothers if she was alright. Blood loss and pain caused her to black out.

The minute there was nothing but blackness everything and everyone was silent. _Please get me out of here. I cant go through the others, I'm just to tired to anymore. _

Without a hesitation I pulled her back through her mind to the surface, memories tried to latch onto her, like crystal strands in her mind, and she would have let them pull her back too, if I didn't quickly set up walls around her mind to keep them out. As I pulled her that last stretch forward and returned to my mind her heart returned to normal and her eyelashes fluttered.

Her piercing eyes locked onto mine and everyone all exhaled as she slowly pulled herself up.

As graceful as ever she got to her feet and took a step forward. She paused frowning at herself and running a hand across her ribs. I took a step towards her worried she was hurt or something.

She looked up at the others as I approached her side. "You healed me. Why?" She seemed genuinely surprised.

"Because you were hurt." Shea said simply. Ciara still had a confused look on her face.

Skyler hesitantly walked forward so she was closer to Ciara. "Why are you so surprised? Its like no one has ever helped you before. Have they?"

Immediately Ciara's eyes flashed violet and I felt one of my locks on her memories nudge a little. A stern look masked her face. "No one has ever. I've learned to rust no one and to look out for myself." Her words were so bland that Skyler took a step back and hid behind Francesca, causing Gabriel to growl in warning.

"That's not nice Ciara. To intimidate Skyler like that. You really need to learn manners. You don't even talk to me right." I tried to lighten the mood. In all honesty I was still relieved that I had managed to get her back to normal, well as normal as Ciara was. There would still be a few bumps in our relationship.

Her eye's blazed full violet as she jumped at my close proximity. "You bloody sod! I could smack you right now and not even consider it offensive. You breach my mind barrier, cause me to revisit a memory I hate, then you don't leave when I ask and you seem to be doing your damn best to annoy the hell out of me. Leave me alone." She practically growled at me.""This is exactly what I mean, you don't speak to your lifemate like that _cara._" I smiled as I saw her cheeks redden in anger.

So many emotions were in me at this enjoyment, I couldn't hold it all in and I laughed aloud for the first time in centuries.

"I am not your lifemate Carpathian." She frowned again as if something had just occurred to her. "Did you all see my memory?" She asked in a whisper.

No one answered until Mikhail stepped forward and nodded his head. "We were aiding Zacarias in bringing you to the present, yet at the same time we saw what he saw. We apologise as it is an invasion of privacy."

"It's okay I guess. You were trying to help, unlike the others."

She stared into the mineral pool looking at her own reflection. I brushed my mind against hers in comfort and felt disgust, she was disgusted at her own reflection. Almost self hatred.

"The dawn approaches Carpathians. Would you mind if I slept in this cave for the day? I don't fancy returning to the inn at the moment and when the moon rises you can all meet here for me to explain myself. That is if you don't mind?"

Her voice was gentle and soft, it had lost all of its anger and wildness that it had possessed a few minutes ago. She was withdrawn in herself yet I could feel her tight control on her self, she was trying to act calm and submissive.

What had happened to my lifemate? How was she centuries old? What was she? Who had done this to her? So many questions rephrased and repeated in my mind. But I knew one thing for certain as the others agreed with her and left slowly. I wouldn't let her escape me, I had waited to long. She was mine and I was hers. Even if she didn't want to acknowledge it right now.

"I will seal the cave for you and in the adjoining chamber there is a bed were you can rest. And tomorrow we will speak and share stories. Sleep well my lifemate." I shamelessly swooped down and kissed her cheek and dissolved into mist at the same time. Avoiding her right hook.

I laughed in her mind as I sealed the cave and put up safeguards to keep her safe. _Temper Ciara. And whilst I'm gone try to learn how to speak to people properly. With manners._

_Oh just you wait Carpathian. I'll deal with you when you get back. And I know how to speak properly to people, I just chose not to after all these years, especially if they annoy me like you do. _She snarled at me but even I could detect the hint of humour in her voice. A light seemed to brighten up my blackened soul. No one could see the small smile that was etched on my lips as I closed the soil above my head and thought of Ciara's sleeping form wrapped in my arms. Still, her memories were disturbing. Whatever had happened to her I don't know, but I know that I should have found her sooner. I should have searched the world for her, not settle down in Brazil and stay there like I had. But at least now I had found her.

**A/N well what do you think. I tied it in the Carpathian males POV but even I must admit its not that good. I will however improve (it honestly cant get worse lol). But what did you think about that little tidbit of Ciara's memory. Here's a lil info in case you didn't already guess, that memory was just the beginning. Hehe review and make my day please X)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Kay here's the chapter and I must admit I got excited when I wrote this cause I get to show you Ciara's angry and fierce side. So enjoy and please review people, they make me smile. X)**

Dark Night

Bloody Carpathians!! They had been in my mind, they saw my past, even if it was a little bit of it, no one is meant to see. Those memories are for me only, no one else can know what happened. So now I'm stuck here in this cave, true I sleep in caves mostly and I love the crystals and smooth rock formations. There was even a spring in here which I was going to take advantage of. And in the adjoining chamber they had somehow managed to get a king sized bed in here. I sarcastically had a mental image of a Carpathian male hiking up the mountain with the bed on his back. If my knowledge was as good as I hoped, they probably made it with a single thought. They were better at it than me, I could just about make clothes by thinking of it, let alone furniture.

I kicked off my leather boots and sat on the bed as I started entrapping my numerous knives, my sai, my throwing stars, basically hundreds of small sharp and pointy weapons. It wasn't like I needed them to kill, I was a weapon myself. I walked into the chamber that had the warm spring bubbling in it. As I walked up to it pulling of my top and undoing my trousers I looked at the bed of soil. How much did the Carpathians learn about me when I was so weak and vulnerable? I shook my head, I'm not weak, not anymore, I wont let myself be weak and vulnerable again. I'd rather die.

I walked into the water repeatedly telling myself over and over again that I wasn't weak, I wasn't. But I was alone and the memories were close after my walls had just been ripped apart. The tears leaked out and raced down my cheeks, I hated this. I dove under the water, washing away my tears and, in all honesty I was punishing myself. I made myself stay under the water even after my lungs burned and my air escaped. For ten minutes I stayed under water, training myself I didn't need t air, I could stay under here, be at peace in the water. Then I snapped up gasping and shaking.

The elements were trying to comfort me, they called to me and tried to ease my soul. The water soothed my body and helped in healing. I rested against the rocks on the die and closed my eyes letting my mind drift from my body. My friends were here, my falcon, Kesa, was resting in the trees outside of this cave, Batu, the jaguar I had rescued from poachers when he was a cub, was sleeping under some bushes keeping an eye open for any danger. And I could feel my horse running across the lands here, Adeta, my untamed and unusual horse. She was never tamed and she was born a night horse, I being the only Night Rider of my people, she came to me. I didn't own any of these animals, when a battle was coming and they knew I needed help they would find me, somehow Adeta always turned up with full riding gear on. I wasn't complaining, it was handy and saved time.

I smiled to myself, at least my amigos were here for me. Hopefully they wouldn't attack the Carpathians when they cam, I'd have to remind them.

I had slept all day and it was now probably around late afternoon, if my internal clock was anything to go by. It was rarely wrong. The water rippled around my body trying to wash away my pain, my screams, my sins. But all it did was wash the blood and dirt off. I focused on fire, the element I had an affinity for. I used fire to scorch my memories, the ones that were creeping up, too burn the walls the Dark One had erected to block them out. As I destroyed his barrier I felt him flinch in his sleep and become aware of what I was doing. I destroyed every block that had been placed in my mind and the screams and cries of torment and tears crowded in on me. I ignored them, nothing but ghosts and memories, I reminded myself.

I used energy from fire, earth, air and water, my own life, to make even stronger shields than before. The memories died down, the water cleansed them, the earth built around them, the fire forged the earth into steel, the wind pushed them all back behind my wall, and I gave a little bit of myself to make it a personal safeguard on my mind. Only I could unlock my memories now, or so I hoped.

The Dark One had woken and I could feel the telepathic conversation absolutely buzzing across the mountains. They would be coming to talk soon so I pulled myself out of the water.

Someone pushed at my mind, trying to talk to me, I dimly heard a husky male voice murmur something. I froze in my tracks. That was Zacarias. The kiss from the night before raced back to taunt me and I berated myself. Stupid girl you shouldn't even be thinking about men. Who needs lust anyway, it only causes more problems than life already has. But the heat his lips had created when he kissed her, she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it.

I raised my hand up and brushed my lips like his had. My first kiss, and it was from a Carpathian male warrior. I had never paid attention to the opposite sex, I was too much involved in war an blood and nightmares. I still am, so why am I noticing him? The way he looks at me, when he says he wants to protect me, he even travelled through my hell of a mind to bring me back. All of his actions and words resulted in a spark igniting in my heart, my mind and my body. The fire would get to hot eventually, I could already feel the heat of it radiating against my bare skin.

My snapped open and I saw the clothes I had scattered on the floor go up in smoke literally. "Shit damn you.. You…. You damn Carpathian.!" I screamed as I pulled back my energy and the fire diminished.

I stared in wonder at the charred remains of nothing but ash. I had never lost control before, so how was this happening? I needed my control it was all that I had left in this world I was living in. I'd be damned if a man was going to take that away from me. Ignoring the burnt clothes I focused on creating my own attire. It was harder than shifting forms, or controlling elements, but I had been practicing. Leather leggings shimmered on to my legs, next was a black halter top and of course I threw in some underwear, I didn't go commando yet. Good thing I had left my boots in the other chamber, they would have been harder to recreate. And yes I looked scary decked out in practically leather everything, but leather was great for this weather and it was like a second skin so it didn't get in the way when fighting. As long as I remembered the genetic structure and components, I could make anything, natural or not. But you try remembering every fibre structure in a garment, it was why I didn't waltz around in designer jeans and tops, I was limited and lazy to be honest when it came to fashion choices.

As I pulled on my boots I could hear the entrance open. The Carpathians were here.

I felt my friends stir and I linked minds with them as I tied on a leather arm guard around my right forearm. _Batu, Kesa come to me._

The minute the Carpathians took down there safeguards, Batu launched from the bushes an ran straight into the caves, Kesa soon followed flying overhead. There were shouts and running feet, there was stronger pushing against my mind but I ignored it and walked back into the main chamber that led out of there.

When the Carpathians arrived in the chamber, they practically stumbled and faltered in there haste to stop. I was standing next to the water with Kesa perched on my arm guard and Batu affectionately rubbing my legs. Adeta would come later on when I needed her, well I guess seeing as that was the way things normally worked.

"What's going on?" Gregori asked stepping in front of his prince.

I didn't pause in my stroking of Kesa's beak and feathers. "My friends seem to have come to my aid, so I assume there is an enemy in these lands who needs to be killing. They only come when I need help, animals sixth sense and all that jazz." I couldn't help it if my eyes strayed to Zacarias who was looking curiously at me, he had stopped pushing at my mind and I could practically feel him rubbing against it instead. That fire in me came back again.

"Stop it." I said both to Baku who was nearly pushing me over with his constant nuzzling and to Zacarias.

I could've sworn I saw Zacarias grin.

"Is this all that's gathering, because I don't want to be repeating myself?" Admittedly there were more Carpathians here than she had met yesterday, but surely there were more.

"This is all that is coming, the others who cant make it are abroad." Mikhail said as he stepped forward.

I couldn't help my reaction when he stepped apart from the group with his mate at his side. I bowed my head and averted my eyes, it was the proper conduct I had been taught to give to my superiors in power, even if I was above them in ranks.

"Of course forgive me I shouldn't have pried."I couldn't help but talk and act though I was in front of the council and that they were looking at me as a piece of scum and unworthy of living. I had to watch my anger and my words in case I slipped up here.

"My name is Ciara Venator and I am a hunter of my people, I am the only one like myself, I am known as a Night Rider. Like your males we have those of us who, in a way, turn and become monsters. They are know as the Fallen. When one falls and the council have trialled a case and there is no way to bring them back, they sentence the Fallen and I am sent to be their executioner. As you have seen I have abilities similar to yours, but I am different. My people, the Elementals and a few mixed races, all have different abilities and powers based on their lineage. My family line is one of the strongest and most formidable, which is why I am sent after Fallen. Because I am the only one who can kill them and ensure they remain dead, as there are ways of bringing some back to life."

I kept my eyes averted, staring at the ground. I hated this, I had to act with proper decorum, but I still wanted to get up and shout "I'm not saying nothing bub!" They must think I'm bipolar since my mood is constantly fluctuating.

"You said you knew Vlad and that you had an alliance with him, how old are you exactly?" Mikhail asked.

I actually frowned, I wasn't entirely sure myself. "That…..is a difficult question to answer. I would say I am 23, but I cant be sure. I was alive in the, but you could say I've been 23 for a long time. I was placed into a type of slumber for a few hundred years when I was fourteen, I woke up nine years ago. I know of Vlad cause I share memories that were my ancestors. it's the easiest way to gain knowledge. Any more questions?"

"You lived in 1842, I saw your memory and your family was fighting something or someone. What happened?" The female warrior who was known as Natalya asked as she walked forward standing in front of me.

Years of submitting caused me to actually bow in apology. I must look like a whipped dog to these Carpathians. When really I was a pit bull on a tight leash.

"I am sorry Natalya I am forbidden by the elder council to speak of the Night wars."

She huffed a bit but she was persistent. "Fine how about you tell us about the elder council then.""Again I apologise but I cannot tell you anything apart from that I answer to them and they are the law of my people. I cannot speak for them, I am forbidden too.""Why are you forbidden to not say so much?" Gregori asked his voice laying like steel. Damn I was an edge and I was already thinking of ways to get out of here. But I couldn't leave yet.

"I am afraid I cannot answer that question either."

_It's because I know too much. _I thought to myself.

_What could you know that would put you in this situation of bowing to everyone cara?_

I snapped my eyes up at Zacarias, letting my cover slip slightly and allowing him to see my mad side. The side of that was evil, that killed and was barely in control at the moment. He met my glare steadily and never flinched.

* * *

The land rover stopped just out of a small town. These lands were known as the Carpathian Mountains. Not many people knew this was one of the few sources of power in the world. It seemed his target was trying to make its way home. They were getting closer to the truth and he couldn't have that. Hands curled around the steering wheel as he grinned with evil eyes at the mountains. The people in this town had no idea a war was raging right before their eyes. The Night Wars had never ended, the blood had once been spilled on this land and would spill again.

The man tapped the silver knives hidden in his jacket as he started the car moving again. Soon he would silence all of the people who were putting his plan at risk. He had been working on this for centuries. Spent many years preparing the right candidate, he just needed that one person to comply.

The Carpathians wouldn't see this coming. After all it was them that came up with the plan, they had been cut off from communication with the other races, now it was too late to form alliances and fight back in time. They will all be dead and the power of the lands, the blood of the ancients would be his. He wasn't going to share with his partner anyway, he never intended to, he paired up as allies but his purpose would be done soon. Then he'd kill him, he also had a mate in mind, one more powerful than anything. One of royal blood, he would use them as protection and his own desires. Yes, everything was going according to plan.

The man began laughing to himself as his thoughts made his centuries of hard work, lying, deceiving, backstabbing, treachery, murder and the fake smiles were coming to fruition.

The car sped up as he neared the beginnings of the town. A few more days till the blood moon and everything would be perfect. Because it would all be in chaos.

* * *

I smirked at Ciara. It was fun annoying my lifemate, I had managed to form a link to her mind and this time it wasn't causing her any pain. She had many secrets but I would take my time. After all what would a few more days be compared to centuries of waiting for her.

At the same time my blood was boiling, she was forbidden to so and say things, she bowed and averted her eyes all…..all like she was a slave.

"Ciara there is no need to bow and refuse to look at us. Is there anything more you can tell us or are you forbidden?"

She still wouldn't raise her head and I felt a part of me cry out for her. What had happened to the fiery tempered femme fatale who had threatened to hit me. Silently I wrapped my mind around hers and sheltered her next to my soul. Her anger flared at me even if she answered me calmly.

"No, there really isn't anything else I can say. You'd have to speak to another elemental but I cant say anything more."

_And Carpathian I am going to castrate you and leave you for the dawn if you don't stop entering my mind and trying to get all touchy feely! Got it?!_

I couldn't help but smirk at her and that caused her to raise her head and take a threatening step towards me. She was completely ignoring the others and she was slowly losing her perfect composure and control. It was entertaining to see her losing her control like she did to me, but the way she looked when she was glaring. Her eyes sparkling with barely subdued flames, her beautiful long black hair nearly snapping around her.

Then things changed before my eyes. Her expression changed blank, the jaguar at her feet growled and crouched in preparation for a leap, with a cry the hawk took flight off the leather guard tied around her forearm and flew out of the cave with a screech.

"I need to return to the inn now. My belongings are there and there is someone you should meet."

With a final bow she straightened up and walked out of the cave with the jaguar on her tail.

_Come on then Carpathian. This is bound to scare you off any illusions you have of me. _Her minds voice was taunting me and I found myself walking a bit faster so I could be next to her and feel her warmth. My predator was urging me to hold her, kiss her again and to……… I inhaled and reminded myself I had all of the time in the world to be with her.

_Nothing could scare me away from you Ciara. I will stand by your side no matter what fate throws at us._

As we left the Prince and other warriors shifted to mist and went to their own homes. Nicolas was following us with his lifemate, Lara. They were heading towards the inn with us and Lara wanted to talk to Ciara. He was delaying the conversation because I was still unsure about letting anyone else talk to her, especially since we needed to talk ourselves yet. I would do that soon.

_Try to keep up Carpathian. And with those words she shifted shape and landed on all fours next to the jaguar. Shewas smaller than the male jaguar but her black glosssy fur couldn't hide her lean muscles. I had barely shifted myself till she was running through the forest. The chase was just beginning, and my predator was more than willing to chase my lifemate._

**A/N Kay I need helo cause I need new characters and I cant think of a enough names, so any suggestions please review and let me know. Also I'm thinking of getting a Beta reader so if you're interested PM me and I'll get back to you. Thanks and hit that new modified review button X)**


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Night

The jaguars paws pounded on the earth below me, letting e know exactly where my lifemate was. She was trying to act her normal defiant, feisty and playful self. But I was sharing her mind and I knew she was hurt. Hurt about the memories and a past she couldn't change. The ale jaguar who was her companion kept ramming into her side, trying to get her to play. She just kept running in a fluid motion, nearly lifting all four paw off the ground. As the male jaguar bumped into her again also rubbing along her side, a growl ripped out of my throat as I rammed him away fro her. He landed on his feet crouched and hissing at me. I took a step in front of Ciara and crouched ready to pounce on the male. Only to have Ciara bite my leg, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to sting.

_Will you quit it. He's only playing. I've raised Batu since he was a cub he treats me like his mother for God's sake. _

She barrelled past me and licked Batu on the muzzle making him purr and turn the jungle cat practically into a rolling kitten. I felt her communicate psychically and Batu turned tail to go hunting. She swivelled her head to look at me and growled softly. It wasn't anger, just frustration. I walked up to her and rubbed flanks, she didn't push me way, she leaned into me.

_Come on then Carpathian, there's someone you should meet as I said. It's not that far till we reach the inn._

She took off running but this time she went slowly and waited until I was with her. I crowded next to her unable to control the instincts to shield her and guard he and to just be by her side. I closed my eyes as the beast in me raged. Amplified by the jaguars own instincts to claim its mate.

Her nostrils flared as she took in the scents and her lilac blazing eyes locked with mine. _You better keep control Carpathian or you'll get a shock._

I had spoken to Nicolas about how a lifemate reacts when she is scarred and suffered a traumatic past. I only knew little about Ciara but she had mental scars similar to Lara's which meant she had suffered something of similar likeness. It made my heart ache for her and a million emotions rush through me, anger at me for not finding her and to whoever did it to her. Joy that she was here and safe now, joy I had found her, joy for seeing her in one piece. So many emotions but all for more than one reason.

_It's a pain isn't it?_

I glanced at her as our running paws kept up their rhythm. Through out the entire interval we kept running through the woods towards the inn. Her voice was in my mind, she had voluntarily reached to connect with my mind.

_What do you mean draga? _I gently enquired.

_Emotions. I can feel yours as broad as daylight, they're annoying aren't they? They confuse judgement and cloud the mind, they mess everything up. Which was why a long time ago I learned to stop feeling, to not feel anything. Ever since then its been so much easier to just carry on with y duty. And its even easier to pretend I have emotions._

Her words shocked me into stillness as she walked out of the shadowed tree line shifting back into her normal for still in all of her leather attire. I noticed that her form didn't shift like mine or the Leopards peoples. Her shift seemed to be forced, her skin stretching and fading into colours, her bones snapping, popping and realigning. I could feel pain radiate throughout her mind, but she ignored it.

"Coe on then Carpathian. There's some friends of mine I'd like you to meet." She threw back over her shoulder as I shifted in the shadows.

Her comment on her emotions had shocked me so much that I was thinking of how much it reminded me off when the darkness threatened y soul. It was saddening to know that my lifemate would choose to willingly put herself through that, rather than to feel anything and be alive. I was so distracted that I didn't react right away as two figures burst out of the door and tackled Ciara. She allowed them to jump on her as she fell backwards, rendering herself completely open to attack. I was about to pounce and fight to the death top save her when the images started to register in my predator mind.

I heard children's laughter and it lightened my soul for the first tie in centuries.

**A/N sorry for the late update but I've been busy with my job and preparing for my exams. Hope you enjoyed. =]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark Night**

I allowed Mary and Tim to tackle me to the ground, ignoring the pain in the ass Carpathians hostility and shock, the snow puffed around us as we landed in a little snow drift that hadn't melted yet.

"Ciara where were you?" Mary asked as she squeezed me in a hug.

Picking Mary up and cradling her to my chest, I began dragging Tim by the back of his shirt. I began to walk back to the inn.

"I was busy, now Tim how many times have I told you that you cant have my knives to play with." I said as I jerked him forward by his shirt as his sticky fingers tried to reach for my knife he knew was hidden at my waist.

"But Ciara….I only wana try it, I promise I wont hurt anyone. Pleeeeaaasssee!!! He whined as Mary giggled at him as I made him march in front of me still clutching the back of his shirt. It wasn't him hurting someone I was afraid of, he'd probably hurt himself first.

"Could you give me a hand?" I asked throwing a glance at Zacarias who was half in a crouch looking as though he was going to pounce. His expression was of shock and delight, as though he was hearing a song he had forgotten. I smiled slightly. Watching this Carpathian was like watching a child learn the wonders of the world. What exactly was going on with this guy?

He walked forward and raised an eyebrow asking me what I wanted him to do. I passed him Mary and she clutched to him. He held her gingerly, obviously not certain how to hold a child gently with so much strength. He was comfortable in the end with just holding her to his chest as she clutched to his shirt.

I let go of Tim's shirt and he made a run for the inn. Jumping up the steps after him I snagged him in my arms tossing him over my shoulder, and kicking the door open simultaneously and walking in.

"Aww come on Ciara put me down. I promise I wont do it anymore. Let me go, lemme go now!" I ignored Tim's little tantrum as Mary squealed and giggled in Zacarias' arms.

The few people who were in the inn looked at us as I strode in, a few of the Carpathians I had met were here as well as a few I didn't know, the prince was in the corner with his second and their mates talking about something, they hushed up when they saw me with Tim over my shoulder. I basically had everyone's attention as Tim wouldn't stop shouting.

"Now then where's you mommy? Siena !" I called out as I walked into the main room with the fireplace.

"Tim quit squirming or I'll toss you in the fire." I warned as he tried to bite me.

"Ciara! Is that you? Oh my god!" She came running in from the restaurant section of the pub and stared as she saw me with her son over my shoulder.

"What are you two doing?" She asked confused.

I threw Tim forward so he fell backwards off me and before he could hit the floor, I grabbed his ankles and swung him from side to side, Siena covered her squeak and Tim laughed grabbing my legs. "I'm trying to teach you're son that stealing is wrong, but he's only enjoying this." In all honesty I wasn't trying to be mean or teach him nothing. This was just fun to see the kid truly smile and be happy.

"Ciara be careful and put him down. Tim behave. Where's Mary?""Mommy!!" Mary screeched and wriggled in Zacarias's arms. Siena wrapped he daughter in a hug but then her eyes locked on Zacarias. She obviously recognised he was a night creature with power. I saw fear flitter in her eyes.

Zacarias walked up behind me and leaned into me as I put Tim down, Tim stuck out his hands and did a handstand whilst I set his feet back on the floor. He crawled away cursing me. Weird kid.

Zacarias raised a hand to the back of my neck and slightly wrapped his fingers around it. Seems like Tim wasn't the only one who was weird. Before I could elbow him or yell at him for trying to get intimate with me, Siena took a quick step forward eyes wide with fear. "Please don't."

I looked at her in confusion and looked at Zacarias to make sure it was him behind me. We had also drawn the attention of the other Carpathians and the Prince was walking over with his second.

"Siena what's wrong?" I asked trying to escape Zacarias' grasp. He wouldn't let go of me now and that was just annoying.

"I know you're a warrior, I don't know what you are but you're a powerful warrior, I can only guess that the council have sent you, and I beg for you to spare her. Please she has endured so much for us, let her go."_She believes I am going to hurt you? _Zacarias questioned in my mind, shocked. Heck even the other Carpathians seemed shocked at what she'd said. So am I to be honest.

"Siena, this man is not from the council. He is a warrior, yes, but he is of the Carpathian people. He means no harm to me." I said as I walked towards her.

"You cant be sure. Besides I heard you scream last night, and any link to you I had collapsed, I felt his presence there and I can recognise it now. I'm not mistaken. You never scream, not unless it is the council doing something to you." She was frantic and she was shaking in fear nearly, it was all for me. Perhaps she was too good a friend for me after all.

"Last night my mind was fragile, Zacarias was there to help me and bring me back from my memories. The Carpathian people are a good race. The council aren't here so they can't hurt me. But trust my judgement. Do you really think I wouldn't recognise one of the council's dogs and not send him on his way with his tail between his legs?" I asked in my casual tone.

She actually smiled and she looked at Zacarias again and glanced around the room at the rest of the Carpathians. "Of course you would. I'm sorry, to all of you for jumping to accusations."

"It's okay, so you must be a friend of Ciara's right?" Raven asked stepping forward. Her husband shadowed her every move. I sat down on the rug in front of the fireplace and warmed my back up just watching them. I clocked the humans who seemed to not notice we even existed and pass right by us. Someone was distracting them for us, the Carpathians had powers then, but how much? I only knew a bit about them. Shape shifting, telepathy, telekinesis, elemental power, healing, and more probably. They could have the council worried and panicking with so much power given to each and every one in their race. I smiled at the thought of the council members panicking and running around like headless chickens.

_You're thoughts seem to be cheerful at your councils discomfort. Is there something you should be telling me?_

Zacarias's voice was teasing yet also serious. I smiled and stared into his dark sinful eyes. The man thought his soul was black and condemned, he had no idea what a damned soul was. _I've told you all that I can say. I'm forbidden to part much information._

As the words were uttered in my mind, I had one of those ideas, a snap decision that for some reason you regret later for having. But how could this go wrong?

Quickly I jumped to my feet with the thought still fresh in my mind. "This is blinkin brilliant. You're here," I pointed to the prince, in turn making his second bristle, "and so are you." I pointed to Siena.

"Siena is a historical keeper of our people, she can answer nearly all of your questions which I cant. Siena you don't mind telling them about our race do you? After all we do sort of have an alliance with the Carpathian people." I smiled at her.

She looked back at the prince then at me. "Sure, besides I'm certain that in one of the old tomes it was recorded an alliance was made with Vlad Dubrinsky or someone of the Karpatii ."

"That was Prince Mikhail's father." I threw in helpfully.

I tapped my head at Siena's confused look. "Memories are a helpful thing."

"Fine I'll talk to the Carpathians, only if you take care of the kids for me."

"Hey no fair, you know me and kids are a bad mix. Besides you're kids are the worst in the world. Especially Tim, he keeps trying to play with my weapons."

She sighed. "Tim you behave, Mary just be yourself. Ciara stop exaggerating."

"Yeah Ciara don't be so mean. I'm not that bad." Tim said as he poked his tongue out at me.

_You do know I'm going to need your help with these kids right? _Zacarias only nodded slightly in my direction.

"Ciara what do you want to play?" Mary asked in her sweet little voice.

"I don't know Mary, but I'm going to toss Tim into the fireplace now." I said and lunged forward to grab him. He turned tail and ran out into the small garden that surrounded the back of the inn. Mary pulled Zacarias along giggling.

This was effective in two ways, one it distracted the kids and two, it meant I didn't have to hear about my history again. I'd had it drilled enough into me already, thank you very much.

So for now I just spent some fun chasing Tim and watching Zacarias's face when Mary asked him if she could dress him up and paint his nails. *********************************************************

The foolish girl was relaxing and enjoying herself. She was at the inn, socialising. It was clear she had obviously forgotten her place. There were rules set. She was to be dead to her family, to her people, to the world. So she had no one but the council to rely on. Well, that was the plan.

The council was full of nothing but differing idiots who loved to gain control through brutality, but they still had their uses. They were mainly the reason why I would win this war. The elementals and Carpathians may not have realised it but they had been fighting two battles from the same war for centuries. They had been divided, soon they would fall.

The little hunter girl could sort out an alliance, become the most powerful creature ever, but it still wouldn't stop me winning. It was far too late, my win is inevitable.

She would be the key to my success. She was the strongest of our race, th epower I craved was in her blood. I just didn't know which Carpathian was the strongest, it could be the Prince, one of the Dratrazanoff, a Dragonseeker or even one of the De La Cruz line. I didn't know who it was but I'd find out soon enough, I would get what I wanted even if I have to kill an entire family line.

But just to make things more fun, I'd put Ciara back on her toes, give her some motivation so to speak. It would be no fun winning a war that was already lost.

I raised the sniper rifle and steadied it as I sighted my target. Moving it minutely till I had a perfect shot of her head, my finger twitched, but instead of pulling the trigger I moved the gun again, down and to the side, catching in my sights another target. Slowly I squeezed my finger as I kept track with my moving target. When they turned to face me did I then pull the trigger alll the way, hearing the hiss of the rifle as the silencer muffled the noise. My eyes clocked the bullet as I saw it moving straight for my unsuspecting victim.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N sorry its been a while I had writers block, you know when you have an idea but you cant quite figure out how to get there? Or maybe its just me, anyway heres the next chapter, hope you like it and I don't disappoint. And no I don't own the Carpathian series all dibs go to Christine Feehan I just like playing with her characters.**

Chapter 10

There was the sound of crackling and a low murmur, I spun around just as I saw sparks fly in front of Mary and Tim they were wrestling by my side, Zacarias was standing awkwardly unsure what to do with the scraping kids. The crackle got louder and I could see a small streamline in the air as it halted a few centimetres from the children's heads, red and blue sparks originated from a dangling necklace on the kid's neck and formed a glittering shield in front of them. It started to dissolve to tiny instrument, but not before I got a good look at it. A bullet.

Tim and Mary stopped playing to stare in fear at the falling dust, all that was left of the bullet, and slowly the shield began to dim as it died down. My eyes snapped in a straight line directly up the path the bullet had come from, across woods, fields, directly to what I could make out as a small cluster of rocky boulders. I saw a flash of light, a reflection of light really, the give away of a scope on a sniper.

This all took mere seconds to happen, yet for me it was like an eternity as the fear still beat fresh in my heart and veins. Mary started screaming then, Tim had tears glittering in his eyes. The Carpathian's in the Inn and Sienna came running out. That was bad.

"Mary! Tim! What's wrong?" Sienna shouted as she dashed across the grass to us.

I saw another flash as the scope moved again. "Sienna look out!" I heard a faint zing, now that I was paying close attention I could make out the sound of a bullet. Then Sienna stood frozen as the same phenomenon happened to her as it did with her children. A red and blue glittering shield came to life and disintegrated the bullet, all originating from a necklace around her neck.

"All of you keep up a shield, someone's targeting us, I'll stop them." I said hurriedly.

Zacarias moved from his protective stance in front of the children and reached for me. I flashed my violet eyes at him._ Don't interfere this is my business. _I warned.

Before he could stop me I ran and jumped into the air, making my bones crack and remould into the shape of a raptor. A golden brown feathers decorated my form, and black feathers edged my wings and tail. I was flying as fast as I could in the form of a Spanish Imperial Eagle. The favourite bird from a place that I used to consider home, like so many places.

The scope moved again this time targeting me, I moved sharply using evasive manoeuvres to dodge the bullets, the miles were seconds whilst flying in the form of an eagle, and I was pouring everything into my speed to get to my target before it made another attack against my friends.

_Ciara stop it, come back and I'll deal with this. _Zacarias was practically shouting at my mind. Everyone could hear him, I had slowly started rebuilding my walls around my mind again, the only way he would be able to talk to me soon, would be if I gave him my blood. And like hell was that happening.

I heard heavy flaps, as broad wings gained closer on me. I rolled my eyes and ignored Zacarias as I caught up. The flash in the gap of the boulders moved and I saw a shadow dart from between the rocks, it headed for the back of the boulders where they formed a type of arch against the cliff face. I shifted and was running the instant my feet touched down.

I leapt over the rocks without hesitating, tailing the shadow of the person and keeping my knees slightly bent at all times to give me better balance and help me move quicker. Zacarias was close behind me. I threw myself into the black gap of the arch after the figure, throwing three daggers at where the person would be cornered.

So I was pretty darn confused when I rounded the corner to see my daggers embedded deep into the rock itself, a crack joining them in a vertical line. I spun around the area, my eyes taking in every detail in the dark. But…. There was absolutely no one here.

Zacarias loomed over me, taking up nearly the entire space as he gripped my wrist and pulled me to his side.

"When I tell you to do something for you're protection, you do it. You do not place yourself in harm and confront an enemy." He growled in a dark sinister voice. I may have been scared if I wasn't so befuddled. May have though, may have.

"Whatever, I just don't understand this though, how can someone just vanish, without even a trace of smell, or a hint of magic or energy which they used. My enemies don't just disappear, they cant, no one can. There's always something, no matter how good or tricky they are, they leave something behind."I was annoyed at myself for failing in catching my new enemy. I knew there had to be something but I just couldn't see anything, even when I tried looking without looking at the obvious, a trick I used to see things that were hidden. Zacarias started looking closely at a pile of rocks, seemingly fascinated. Maybe he had a pet rock as a kid and he was reminiscing. Oh I love sarcasm.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I turned back and reached for my daggers in the rock.

"These rocks are not normal, they don't match the mineral of the other rocks here and they seem to be in a pattern. Perhaps this is a safeguard." He answered offhandedly as he moved at a different angle to the rocks. I pulled the top and bottom dagger out of the wall with a chink, placing them in there holders at my waist. I reached for the middle one and grasped it tugging lightly. It seemed to be lodged deeper than the others. Nothing a bit of extra strength wouldn't fix. As I slid it out I turned to make a snide remark at Zacarias and about his pet rocks. When I felt something cold slither across my hand, sharp pins dug into my flesh and immediately my blood began to boil. Not from anger, but from poison.

I turned just as a wordless gasp of pain escaped me, Zacarias was at my side the same instant I saw it. A snake and plant hybrid, a bulbous head with rows of hideous teeth which were clamped around my hand and two longer pin like teeth halfway through my flesh injecting poison into my system. I tugged frantically, memories and nightmares nearly consuming me as the stench of death permeated the air. The teeth dug deeper and ripped groves into my flesh. Zacarias took the blade from my numb hand severing the head and pulling me out of the rocky arch, just as the poison numbed one side of my body and my leg gave out.

The pain was intense, but I couldn't scream. My pride and dignity, still, restrained me to merely painful gasps and panting. I felt cold and yet overheated, numb yet tormented by pain. Zacarias was saying something, something comforting as he flew us back to his people. They would help me right? Of course they would.

But as the pain and smell brought up fear, my senses dulled and the whispering memories became voices that taunted me.

"_Help you? Who would ever want to help you? Your duty is to serve without question, complete obedience. Even if what we want kills you, you mustn't even hesitate. But seeing as you're so stubborn, maybe we should show you what we do to those who don't obey us, before you get too stubborn hmm?" _

I could hear the faint scream that had been ripped from my throat as a child, inside I wept and no one knew, no one could see or hear the tormented child and soul I tried to smoother with a cold heart. I couldn't stop the aching emptiness as the poison brought back the hopeless feeling of being in pain constantly and having to live with it.

_Ciara, my love, meu amour, I am here and I can see and feel and hear you._

His soft voice was too clear and that was when I became aware that someone's teeth were buried in my neck, my blood was being sucked from my veins. And it didn't hurt. In fact it felt a bit, euphoric.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Kay its been a while and hopefully this will give you an insight into Ciara's past. Sorry for the wait but its been hectic at work. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 11

I was fifteen, in the summer of my youth and I had forgotten all my pasts worries. I was laughing and dancing in a great big hall filled with the local towns people and my family. My brothers were trying to fend off the young ladies who were nearly begging for a dance, they were certainly two unlucky twins. Mama and Papa were dancing to the beat of the instruments and laughing as Papa tried to swing her around and knocked into the local shop owner. Aunty Lucy was talking with her husband Mark and they were feeding there five month old baby son. My first cousin, Lou. I was sat at the head table looking after my twin sister Carrie and Casey. It seemed twins ran in my family. The two year girls sat next to me started squealing and throwing the bits of food on their plates at each other. They were definitely messy four year olds. "Sticky!" Casey screamed and banged her tiny fists on the table. Carrie soon copied and it seemed I had a riot on my hands."Hey that's no way for a Venator to act. Show some dignity and ladylike composure." I instructed and my reply was to get lettuce thrown at me. "Right that's it." I grabbed Casey out of her highchair and tickled her mercilessly on my lap, whilst Carrie giggled hysterically pointing at her sister. "A Venator's weakness is being tickled!" I laughed as I played with my sisters. It was much safer with them than with the young men from the town who kept giving me leery looks.

As if on cue Lucas and Drake walked up to me and took the squirming baby out of my hands. "Right it's your turn to dance, we've had to put up with the squealing women now you have to put up with the drooling men. Make sure not one of them puts a hand on you though." Drake cautions as he glares at the young men looking at me.

"Yeah, you matured too quickly, why couldn't you have stayed as the cute baby sister that people mistook for a boy forever?" Lucas joked as he poked me.

I stuck my tongue out at me. "No one ever mistook me for a boy, boys don't come as beautiful as this." I sneer as I saunter to the edge of the dance floor.

"Then what are we?" Drake calls.

"Chopped liver?" Lucas asks.

"Idiots and adopted." I mumble but I know they hear me seeing as they start laughing. A bonus for the male Venators is that they seem to get all of the talents of our race. The women's abilities were locked up long ago.

But it was true I was good looking, beautiful was a bit extreme in my opinion. I mean I had the traditional family green eyes, the long black hair that waved slightly that was currently half tied up to flow down my back. I had matured quite a bit more than the other girls my age, I had more of a feminine figure with curves than them. And the emerald green dress Mama had picked out for me to wear that actually had and attached corset piece, that actually made it hard to breathe, definitely drew peoples attention Which was why with in moments of approaching the dance floor I was snatched up into a waltz with one of the local bachelors.

The night carried on smoothly, it was nice to settle and relax like this. We had been moving around ever since the attack when I was eight, and it was even harder now with the twins. But Aunty Lucy had lived in this town since she married Mark, so just maybe, we could live here for a while. And so far so good, a year later and we still hadn't moved.

Coming to the end of the night the local elementals stayed as everyone else went home. There were only three families of the elemental race here, including my own. In total that left twenty six non humans living in this area. It was nice, rather homey.

The night came to an end and Papa pulled me up to stand in the middle of the room. "Papa what are you doing?" I asked as he spun me around to face the audience that had gathered.

"Ciara, my sweet, sing for us. The song you sing to give the warriors hope when they pass. Wont you sing for us?"

I was surprised that he would ask, people said the songs I sang were sad and depressing but, that was only because you had to look for the hidden meanings that painted the light and happiness. It gave the warrior hope and it was what I enjoyed doing. In a way it was my way of telling them they were not alone.

Hesitantly I nodded my head and Drake played the piano for me, I listened to the soft slow chords and slowly started singing the words with my heart, closing my eyes and letting my mind drift to the wars I'd seen and the people I comforted and touched by singing.

"Sparkling grey,They're my own more than a whisper,Any sudden movement of my I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass awayJust get through this dayGive up your way, you could be anything,Give up my way, and lose myself, not todayThat's too much guilt to paySickened in the sunYou dare tell me you love meBut you held me down and screamed you wanted me to dieHoney you know, you know I'd never hurt you that wayYou're just so pretty in your painGive up my way, and I could be anythingI'll make my own wayWithout your senseless hate... hate... hate... run, run, runAnd hate me, if it feels good.I can't hear your screams anymoreYou lied to meBut I'm older nowAnd I'm not buying babyDemanding my responseDon't bother breaking the door downI found my way outAnd you'll never hurt me again."

As the chords faded and my voice drifted off, I looked around the room to see the children asleep and everyone else just smiling serenely lost in their own minds.

Slowly the night came to an end. It was beautiful. No one was drunk and arguing and we were far away from the council. Papa was worried that something was wrong with the council, there were whispers of traitors and uproar, something bad was said to happen soon, yet nobody could say what the bad thing was.

We were about to get on the horses and go home, placing the girls in the cart with my mother and father. When Drake came out flapping a lilac silk fabric around."Aunt Lucy left her expensive shawl here. Should we sell it?" He joked as he wrapped it around his head and pretended to blush. I snatched it off him from my position on my new black mare, I hated riding side saddle but in this dress there wasn't much I could do about it."I'll take it to her. At least wit me we know its safe. She bought this from Spain. Its one of the few things she has from home." I snapped at my immature brothers.

They only laughed more, and when Papa nodded at me it was okay for me to take the shawl back, I kicked my horse into a canter so I could return it to her.

It didn't take that long, we all lived outside of the settlement on the edges of the forest and out of sight of people. We weren't antisocial, we just liked our privacy. The light in the front room was on so I walked across the proch to head to the front door. But as I neared it, I heard a scream that made my blood run cold.

Out of instinct I dropped down to my knees by the window and slowly peeked through the glass into the living room. My mind nearly froze at the sight before me. Lou's crumpled body was hung from the ceiling by a hook, he made no sound as blood dripped from his body and soaked through the baby blanket to drip to the floor. Uncle Mark was bleeding from numerous wounds crisscrossing his body and one of the men was pushing a red hot poker into his eyes. Making him scream out and thrash around as he was restrained by metal chains. I was so shocked that nothing seemed to register, until I heard the sobbing from the right hand side of the room. I was nearly to afraid to look, but curiosity drew my gaze. I saw Aunt Lucy being pinned to wall by blades in her wrists, arms, legs and torso and belly. I didn't know if she was sobbing from pain or from what they were making her watch. But I recognised the man who stood at her side laughing and taunting her.

He was the same man who had been there when I was attacked when I was eight. He was the one who was hunting down my family line."It's such a shame that the council put a binding spell on all the females in your family, you may have been able to help them somehow if your powers and abilities weren't being restrained. How does it feel to watch everyone die? And when you die…..You know it wont end cause we're going after you're brothers family as well."

Her brothers family…..PAPA!

She seemed to hear my thoughts and her eyes flickered to me briefly, spotting me from my hiding spot in the window. I was surprised no one had found me yet, there seemed to be an entire army of Fallen in Aunty Lucy's house, yet they were all to interested in her pain and sorrow to notice me. Her eyes flickered away from me and too mr side. I knew she was telling me to go, to save myself and run. But…. Could I?

I had to. I had to go and warn my family, what was left of it anyway. I couldn't help her anyway, the council had made sure of that by placing binding on me the second I was born. I never really understood why, just that it was for my safety and everyone else's.

I was still in shock as I hastily ran back to my horse in a crouch and climbed on, wiping away the tears that flooded my cheeks. I was merciless in pushing my horse to ride as fast as she could home. It wouldn't be long till they came after us.

It was all a blur. I ran into the house hysterical, telling my parents everything, my brothers and father gathering weapons, me and Mama waking up the girls and grapping few blankets to wrap them in. Papa running up the stairs and saying he could hear the others coming. Us running into the kitchen and climbing down the hidden hole and into the tunnel that led to the back of the barn. Papa getting snatched by black claws and shouting to us to run. When we made it to the end of the tunnel Mama got grabbed by a monsters teeth and pulled back into the tunnel where I heard her screams. Drake pulled me away as I tried to reach for her. I was carrying a screaming Cassie, Lucas had Carey. By the time we ran out into the field and headed for the woods, I could hear men shouting and laughing as they burned my home to the ground. A wolf demon, similar to the one that attacked me so long ago, pounced on Lucas, tearing into him and my baby sister. Her screams drove me forward, but there was nothing I could do. Which again was proven when a Fallen, dressed in crude metal armour grabbed my by my hair and ripped Cassie out of my arms.

It went by in a blur, so much pain, so much screaming, and always the continual red-orange of the blazing fire.

I raised my head from the floor where I lay in a pool of my own blood. The screaming had stopped but the laughing hadn't. I glanced around the field to find Lucas on the floor with a spear drove through his back and stuck up in the air. Drake had a white Casey wrapped up in his arms even as the wolf monster chewed on the rest of his body. I could see Papa's body swinging from a crude metal chained noose by a tree, Mama was lying in the doorway of the burning building. And Carrie, I looked to my right where I had Carrie held by the wrist, her chest was moving in quick short gasps. Her eyes barely flickered to me before all movement in her stopped. That's when my mind blanked and something snapped.

The man in charge of the Fallen, I think Papa had called him Creed, was standing in front of me, a few feet away. I could barely make out what he was saying, through my pounding blood and the raging fire.

"None of them had the blood, no power and now look at t great line, the Venator's are all dead. Barely put up a fight. It makes you wonder why the council feared them so much. Still, there's screams were like music to my ears."

If he thought that was music then I would give him a lullaby, when my hellish scream ripped from my through I felt something inside, something wrapped around my limbs, tighten, then explode as a surge of will and hate tore through me. I felt darkness crowd my mind and I was looking at the scene before me as a predator, I was bleeding from a head trauma, stab wounds and bite wounds. But I wasn't dead YET! I was a woman possessed

I dove forward and landed on the nearest Fallen next to me. As he fell forward onto his face I threw a punch at his spine that nearly made his back bend in half. He dropped dead. I spun and clawed at his companion who turned to me with a slightly raised sword. I grabbed the blade with my hand, ignoring its slash and pushing it aside as I dipped my head forward to sink my teeth into his throat and rip half his neck out. A howl came from behind me and without thinking, still holding the blade in my hand, I spun in a circle and threw the sword at the wolf monster as it lunged at me. The blade pierced its skull and the beast rolled to the floor dead.

An arrow pierced through my leg and my knee gave out, I felt so weak, yet so angry. The blood and corpses around my only made my soul scream more.

Creed stepped in front of me smiled as he crouched down just out of my reach. "Well, well, what have we here? Someone who is actually defying the council?"

"This bitch wont live for long, I'll kill her now." A fallen raised his sword to strike down at me, they all wore metal masks of demons, but I knew the true enemy was Creed in front of me, he stood out because he had his hair shaved into a pattern on one side of his head, his skin colour was tinged black, his mask reminded me of a wolf snarling, only flatter, and his eyes were burned in my memory.

"Don't be so hasty, just look. Everyone is dead, and so should she, yet look what she just did. Think before you strike and tell me what you see when you look at her eyes." Creed smiled as I slumped to the floor barely remaining up on my knees.

The Fallen who was about to strike me gasped at whatever Creed was on about. "They're…They're lilac."

The tears clogged my vision, They were dead, all of them. Everyone. Why? Why was there no help? I know father sent out a message for aid, yet no one heard it. No one came! There were psychics in the area, Carpathians nearby. Not even the council had replied. We were left alone for the slaughter.

As I drifted into the darkness, I remembered…I remembered those eyes. Creed's eyes. A dark black, but with flecks of silver. I would remember those eyes for eternity.

The darkness claimed me, but I didn't feel the soft touch of death. No that was too easy. It would be too simple for me to die. Instead I felt someone entering me, healing me, and when I woke. I was in a cave. In front of the council. I was lost in my mind so nothing made sense to me snippets of memories floated by.

"How did you break the binding? What are you?"

"We should ensnare her, use her to protect our race. She is the last and strongest we can control her so she doesn't Fall."

"I say we train her."

"She must be dead to our people, she must only answer to us.""I agree. Train her for her duty."

The years progressed where I was trained by the council to fight with weapons, bare hands and elements. When I failed I was beaten, I had more bindings put on me, to keep me in control, to harm me as punishment. I just did as I was told, because all I could see was the fire and my family, not moving, just…..dead.

Everything in my past was blurred. They had taken blood samples to try and understand how I had tapped into my power when I was bound by soul to be apart from my lineage. There were so many questions they asked yet I just wasn't interested.

Nineteen. I was already tracking fallen and killing those the council sent me after. Nobody knew who I was, I didn't have a name no more, I wore a mask so people could recognise me. I was like the wind, I was there but you didn't see me ever.

They put me to sleep in kryo-stasis, I had been too dangerous, they were thinking of killing me, I was too strong. If they put me to sleep in the ice the next generation council could wake me up. Even asleep, hundreds of years later, a voice spoke to me. A little girl, her name was Sienna. She didn't agree what the council was doing to me. She wanted them to wake me up.

2002, Sienna broke the rules. She woke me up. She took me away to her family without anyone knowing for a year, they….brought me back. They helped me escape my mind and think for myself. I hated the council.

I went back three years later, into the ice chambers where I had slept, to retrieve my belongings. Only to find something much more, it made me hate the council more. My family. Healed throughout the centuries but trapped in ice. They were prisoners and the council were afraid to wake us up, but afraid to kill us. Somehow they had arrived to barely save my family. But not Aunty Carol, or Mark or Lou. Just my immediate family.

I went mad. I attacked the council and people. Stole the books with spell I needed to wake them up. And when I did, the council caught me again. They told my family lies, they had only managed to save them , I was dead. And that was how it went on from there. I worked for the council, I was bound, my family lived believing I had died centuries ago. Only Sienna knew, which was why they ignored her when she reported her husband abusing her and her children. That was when I used the excuse of tracking a Fallen to come and kill him. That was when I had fallen into black eyes and into strong warm arms.

A sob escaped me, as I felt a strong presence in my mind and whispering voices. _You've been there the whole time, haven't you?_

_Yes draga, I have. And I am sorry I couldn't pull you out of your past._

_You're stupid, you don't need to be sorry, I lived this and I survived. Now get out of my head._

I was trying to find my anger to throw him out, only there didn't seem to be a way for me to get around him, he was just there.

_I will never leave you, you have been alone too long and suffered too much. I am here now, always._

I felt my arms twitch and my eyes flutter. I blinked a few times before I focused on Zacarias's face above me

_Don't lie to me, no one can stay forever. Fate isn't so kind. _And I'd be damned but there was a wistful note in my voice that wanted to believe Zacarias' words

_Then I will show you that fate cannot stop me, querida._

My eyes flashed to the movement around me, I saw a cave full of Carpathian warriors and healers, they were all trying to look busy and look away from us, butt I could see traces fo shadows and grim expressions on faces.

_They saw it didn't they?_

Zacarias tried to warm my mind with his strength. But I could feel he didn't want to lie with me, and I was grateful he would tell me the truth.

_Yes, they were helping to heal you, you kept slipping so far away that they all linked to give me strength to aid in bringing you back. But when there spirits and minds were close you seemed to be…projecting your memories. They couldn't help but observe._

I stiffly sit up, not hitting away his arm as he steadied me. I ignored the Carpathians around me, I bet they were shocked to know that the massacre had happened on their land they had no clue about it. I still didn't have al the answers, but I knew Creed did.

I sighed. "Later, I'm going to beat the seven shades of daylight into you, Carpathian, for making a blood exchange. But for now I just want to sleep. A deep peaceful, dreamless and thoughtless sleep. Can you help with that?" I asked pulling back some of my old sarcastic wit.

He nodded his head and silently invaded my mind knowing I wouldn't ask again, I had issues with accepting help.. And maybe now he would understand me more. There's wishful thinking, because fate had only ever taken something I cared away from me. I didn't want to care for him as well only to have my little happiness snatched away as well.

_Kidu, sivam belso. His voice was the only thing I focused on as I drifted into a black abyss. And true to hi word I didn't think or dream a single thing for lord knows how long_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories but I just haven't had the time, my dad is suffering from cancer and I'm struggling with work, school and home, I will update when I can so please be patient and I apologise for the delays.**

Chapter 12

I stretched my arms and rolled over onto my side. I was guessing I'd slept for a whole day. It didn't matter, I mostly operated on a nocturnal schedule anyway. The sky out of my window was overcast with grey clouds, rain was waiting over the horizon and a strong breeze buffeted against the window. Dimly I realised I was in my room at the inn. Call me judgmental but I had expected Zacarias to hole me up in a cave somewhere. But hey, I wasn't going to complain, the feather down cushions and thick duvets were heaven. I snuggled deeper into my pillow and yawned. I needed to get up and figure out what I'd missed.

Heaving a sigh, I tossed the covers off me and felt the immediate chill of the temperature difference. Glancing down at my body I frowned. Typical male. He had undresses me for bed. I steeled the blush that crept over me at the thought of Zacarias slowly stripping my clothes off. Next time I saw him, I was so hitting his huge kumquat head.

In record time I dashed out of bed and into the bathroom, flicking the shower on to as hot as it could go, I sighed and let the steaming water encase and relax me. To soon I turned it off and dashed back into my room wrapped in a towel. My clothes were put in my draw, and the act of getting dressed and washed just seemed too normal for my hectic life. I ended up throwing on warm black leggings, a snug black wool jumper and my fingerless gloves. I brushed my hair for what felt like the first time in centuries, and secured it in a ponytail. I had never worn makeup since my life had turned upside down, so I wouldn't start now. I hid my weapons on my person and grabbed my leather coat to take with me in case I decided to brave the weather and go somewhere. My phoenix tattoo on my shoulder throbbed slightly and I glanced back at the mirror. Staring at my reflexion as though it would tell me what was going on. Either my elemental tattoo was warning me a fallen or another elemental was nearby, or it was just another twinge of paranoia. Because even I suffered from paranoia from time to time.

Shaking my head to clear my mind I walked out of my room and down to the inn's restaurant. It was definitely too late for breakfast but I was certain I could get food still. The restaurant was packed full of people some eating and chatting away, and music played as some danced on the dance floor. Not what I needed first thing I woke up. I managed to snag and empty table in the back corner all by myself and ordered a pasta bake.

The music changed to a slow tempo and I turned my head away from everyone in the room to look out the window. There were Carpathians here, no doubt who and what I was had circulated as the main topic for gossip. I should be used to it by now, but it still irked me and I felt snappish. When my food was placed in front of me I didn't start eating straight away. My mind was caught on something.

Through the years of working for the council, then working to annoy them, I had never really focused on what ha happened the night my family had been killed. True, they were alive now, but I couldn't interact with them, I could see them and watch them, but hey didn't know I was there. That was nearly more painful from them being dead and unable to see. But they were in my sights and they were just out of my reach. It had only been a year or two since I had woken them, they were still grieving over my 'death', they hadn't even thought about going after Creed. I had grieved for them, perhaps it was time I sought Creed out and made sure he couldn't do the same thing twice. Was there any other reason for me to stay in this country? I could move on now and start my search for Creed.

"Are you going to eat that?"

I looked down at Mary who was leaning into my legs. with a smile I pulled her up on the seat next to me.

"Well, I'll eat as much as I can, but I'll need your help. Can you stand up to that task?"

Mary nodded eagerly and we both tucked into the food on my plate. Of course, I wasn't finished in this land. I came here with the intention of killing Siena's husband so she'd be free of him, that was done. Yet the other night someone had shot at her children, there was another threat to her and her family, after all I owed her I couldn't leave yet. I ignored the voice that whispered someone else might also be a reason for me to stay.

"Come on you can manage one more bite." I urged as I twirled the last piece of pasta bake onto my fork. I zoomed it around like it was alive, Then it headed straight for Mary's mouth. "Hurry up, if you don't let the bat in t cave he'll land on your face."

She quickly bit at the food and giggled as she chewed and swallowed. I looked down at my plate in feigned shock. "Wow you ate all of it, are you trying to make me starve?"

Mary shook her head but little giggles bubbled up out of her. I drew her onto lap and we sat there together looking out the window and drawing faces on the condensation.

"Ciara, I was getting worried, I haven seen you in a while since…" Siena's voice trailed off as she approached me and saw a nearly asleep Mary on my lap. He voice softened and she sat down opposite me. I tried to ignore the curios Carpathians that watched us.

"I know Siena, but you know how things can get. You're all safe aren't you? Tim?" I was slightly nervous that Tim wasn't with us but for all I knew he could be asleep or having dinner. I still couldn't stop my overprotective urges toward Siena and her children, they were the only family I had and could see and talk to. I would still be in the ice asleep if it wasn't for her compassion.

"He's playing with Sara's children, you know what, after talking with them, the Carpathian's don't seem nearly as scary as I thought. I mean I know how bad the vampires are, just like our Fallen, but they are good people."

I read the words she weren't saying in her eyes. She wouldn't say things she'd think were crossing the line but she still wanted to say them.

"You think I should work with them, help them." I sighed and shifted Mary into a comfortable position as her head dropped as she fell fully asleep.

"Well you helped Skyler, you have respect and worry about them, even that Carpathian, Zacarias, cares about you."

I leaned my head back to look at the ceiling, but Siena leaned closer and spoke in a softer more determined voice. "And I know you care about him, you trust him and you let hi close to you. So if you stayed, you could stay with us, with him. You could be a part of something here, a community, a family. I know they would accept you Ciara.

Now my eyes snapped back to her, behind her I caught some of the Carpathians who were watching and listening to our conversation, they weren't doing it openly but I knew the signs and they were so busted.

"Do you really think the Council would just let me walk away, leave peacefully? I'm a threat, a danger to every living creature, I could fall at any moment, they know that and I know that. I wont fit in anywhere, I have a duty to do, and if I left, we both know the Council would send every dog they had to put me in the ground or turn me to ashes. They wont put me back in kryostasis a second time."

Her gaze dropped to the floor. We both know my words were true. A long time ago, I had accepted the fact that the Council would have control over what I did and where I went, but only until I decided to end everything, for permanently.

_I do not like these thoughts of yours._ Zacarias's voice was sharp with warning. I did the mental equivalent of a shrug.

_Blame yourself, if you don't like my thoughts then you shouldn't have made a blood exchange. Before it was fine we heard only what the other wanted to say, but now there are no walls. If you go to deep into my mind I will geld you, and as you can see I'm doing to polite thing and staying out of your head. SO WHY DON'T YOU DO THE SAME!_

The Carpathians in the room jumped as I screamed at Zacarias, Siena's eyes widened slightly, even Mary stirred in her sleep. Maybe I was a bit too loud.

_You're mind is addictive, you think so much, so many different things, it is unique and intriguing. It is like you are inviting me to have a look. But I will only stay on the surface so to speak. I will be there soon, draga, no need to get anxious._

I was not getting anxious. And if I was it would certainly not be because he wasn't here, or that he hadn't been there when I woke up. Now I would be anxious for another reason, I just hadn't decided on what it was yet. I chose to ignore the male amused laughter in my head. Oh lord, I just realised how that sentence sounded. At this rate I'd be submitted to a psychiatric ward.

I looked at Sienna more carefully, the bruises that seemed to have been permanent over the last few years she'd been married, had slowly started to fade to nothing but smudges. She looked happier, she was positively glowing, she was also wearing a witnessing outfit. I started chewing on a peanut from the bowl on the table, my mind running through a hundred thoughts as I looked at her more carefully. I had been so stupid.

"When did you start working here then?"

She smiled. "Since last night, Slavica offered me ajob here, she even helps me with the children and watches them while I work. I'm so grateful because I know it wont be easy with…_him _gone."

Her smile was soft, not sad over her husbands death, in all honesty he had been a bastard, in every sense of the word. I would have killed him sooner if I had been able to.

"So you'll be able to cope on your own?"

"Of course." She nodded frantically. "Of course I will, it wont be easy but I have help. Not from the Council of course, they ignore me ever since I woke you up, but Mikhail and Raven said they'd help anyway they can, They're good people."

I took the plunge with my next words. "What about when the baby is born?"

Her face dropped, her features going slack with shock. I saw Zacarias enter the room from the other side and slowly walk over to us. He took his time, knowing we were in a serious conversation.

"Well…Well….I.. How'd…" She was stuttering.

"I only just realised, you forget I was there when you were pregnant with the other two, I know the signs to look for, and the other night….when the Spirit Guardian's I gave you activated, yours worked twice as hard to protect you, I didn't realise until just now, but that was because it was protecting two lives."

He face settled into a serene smile. "I was just surprised, I only found out myself a couple of days ago. I'm glad that he's dead so he wont be able to hurt my child, but I feel as though I'm wrong to feel glad of that. It'll be harder but, I know I'll cope."

I passed her Mary as I got up to leave. "I'll help you, I have some money and we'll get you out of that house. You know I wont leave you."

I started walking around the room in the opposite direction of Zacarias. He didn't stop instead he just cut through the dance floor and his long strides matched every two of mine. couldn't he take a hint?

I felt my phoenix tattoo twinge, as though fiery wings were spreading across my shoulder. I stopped midst ride and my eyes became distant. I focused on Batu's mind, he was agitated, snarling at the storm coming, he was crouched out by the inn in the bushes. I stepped out the French window onto the porch and watched the skies with him.

I focused on Kesa and found her soaring above the sky, tracking numerous SUV's moving along the roads with efficiency and purpose. She too was agitated.

I focused on Adeta. She was an elemental stallion, a horse of the shadows and night, she was in the world between life and death, she was trapped, yet she was trying to find a way through the smoke and mists back to my world and to me. She was agitated and was beginning to feel fear.

It was odd having three animals linked so intimately with me. I had been told by a shaman when I was passing through a country, that they were my spirit guides. I had laughed at that and muttered that I didn't need my fortune told. Now though I wasn't so sure I should have dismissed his words. Not many people, with or without psychic abilities connected with animal in such a way.

I was confused and I felt worn out, I was just worrying, the animals were just worried about me, I was being paranoid.

Strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me to a hard chest. I leaned against Zacarias and closed my eyes. I completely forgot that I was mad and avoiding him. It must've been because he smelt like the rainforests in a monsoon. It was fresh and addictive.

"Everything will be alright." Four simple words that I doubted would ever be true. Something always happened to make things not alright.

"You seem so sure, if you can control the future I'd believe you. But I doubt even you can do that Mr. Big Bad Carpathian."

"You are so charming, just like your mind." His amused voice whispered in my ear.

I ignored that as well, I didn't want to focus on the fact he could go walk about in my head whenever the fancy took him. I curled my hands around his forearm that rest around my waist, gently rubbing his smooth muscles as I watched the wind slowly blow the churning clouds our way.

"How did you protect Sienna and those children from the bullets the other day?" His voice was full of curiosity.

"An old charm. Some items, like the necklaces they wear can be charmed with a spirit, there are certain ones that protect people, its where the guardian angel myths came from. They can protec you from threats and magic, but sometimes they can be overpowered. For some reasob though it didn't protect Sienna from her husband or the children. I made them and charmed, I implemented spirit at a price to myself, it took me a long to recover. But it was worth it."

I rested my head against his shoulder. "With a baby on the way, I'll have to start working on a new one."

I felt his lips run across my shoulder through the fabric of my jumper. "Perhaps you should consider making some for when we have ours." He murmured.

That got my attention. To have a baby we'd have to do the deed, and don't get me wrong he was as hot as Mexican sauce in summer, but that didn't mean I would jump into bed with him. Even if it crossed my mind a few times, I had restraint….and I had never seen a baby in my future, certainly not with a Carpathian.

"We aren't having that conversation, because that wont ever happen."

His lips smiled as he pressed a kiss to my neck. I felt a shudder run up my spine. "The future holds many surprises, you never know."

"I know what my future holds." I certainly did. A lifetime of watching my family from a distance, not being able to be part of that life ever again. If my heart could ache any more, I'd have thought that squeezing feeling in my chest was it.

His arms tightened around me. "It will work out, I wont let you go."

I wanted to believe him, so much. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from saying something I couldn't take back. I knew I was the type of girl who longed for a family, I was in my element in a large family, I fit in perfectly, as a little girl I couldn't wait to have my own. To raise children and teach them all about life, it was why I enjoyed being with Tim and Mary so much, because that was as close as I ever could get to having a child of my own.

I turned in Zacarias's arms to rest my head on his chest and hide my face. I could feel the prickle of tears, I was falling apart lately. It was ridiculous. Another thing I appreciated about Zacarias was he didn't say anything, he just held me and stroked my back, ran his hand through my hair, he was even murmuring comfortable words in his language.

I must've been ill, or delusional, or there was drugs in my food. Because I had no reason for what I did next. Which was to raise my head and gently kiss his lips. Gently, turned into demanding in moments, the kiss becoming heated and passionate, lips parted, tongues colliding, heated breaths fogging the brain.

I wound my hands into his hair and dragged him closer as he pulled us as tight as we could get with clothes on. You couldn't fit even a piece of paper between us. There was only a slight height difference between us, I was thankful I didn't have to stretch on my tippy toes to kiss him, it was just perfect. We fit.

His hands travelled over my body, gripping my hips with tight fingers. Okay, maybe I was being presumptuous earlier saying I would never do the deed with him, because I was getting very tempted right now.

This moment would be perfect, any moment he would scoop me up and fly me away to some romantic location where we could continue exploring each other. Only that insistent heat wave from my tattoo was growing in heat and frequency.

I pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavy, my eyes were shining violet. Batu was pacing impatiently in front of the bushes now. I was glad no humans had seen him, his tail was twitching in agitation, nasty little snarls escaping his throat.

The tattoo had turned into a constant burn, beating at my body and mind. I focused on Kesa, she was still following the convoy of SUV's, they had just turned down the road heading to the inn. Where I was. I saw a glimpse of a mans jacket in the SUV, he had a tiny emblem stitched to the lapel. SHIT!

I turned around and pulled Zacarias inside before he could ask any questions. I wasn't sure how late it was, or how long we'd been outside, but it was long enough because all the humans were in bed, at the very least they had left.

Sienna had been in the middle of cleaning a table, now she was frozen her eyes wide. She looked at me and panic flooded her features. "Oh no. Ciara, they're here." She had just felt the shift in power as the SUV's got closer.

"I know." I said as I walked around the tables, Zacarias tailing me. "We don't have time. Zacarias, tell your people to prepare the Council are here. Sienna get Mary and Tim and stay with the Carpathians."

I went to turn away, ironically both Sienna and Zacarias grabbed my arm to stop me walking away.

"What about you?" Zacarias asked his dark eyes boring into me.

"I'll have to present myself to the Council, explain I became known to you by killing a Fallen who had harmed one of your own. I cant tell them about Sienna's husband, I bet you Jacob reported me for kicking his backside. I was treading a thin line with the Council before this." I turned to Zacarias and the few other Carpathians who had gotten closer and were listening intently. "Do not react when they say or do anything to me, treat me as a subject, not a friend or ally. That will be really bad."

_Ciara…..._

I didn't hear Zacarias, I was too busy focused on the sound of tyres breaking outside. Car doors opening and slamming shut.

"Ciara, your mask!" Sienna whispered in a panicked voice.

It took me a while to realise what she was on about. The Council were here. My family was part of the Council, and since they had been woken I had been forced to wear a mask before them so they didn't recognise me. If I faced Council without, they wouldn't just recognise me, but the others would punish me….severely.

As quick as I could I spun around and ran up the stairs to my room, my foot had just left the top step when the front door to the inn opened. My feet made no noise and I treaded carefully as I entered my room and pulled out the half face mask that I would need when the Council summoned me. I would be surprised if I got through this thing with my head still attached. I was in so much trouble. And through my new blood bound with Zacarias, I could feel his hatred and anger already at the Council for what he already knew through me about them. For the first time in centuries, I prayed for a miracle. I prayed for Zacarias to not react to the Council.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Zacarias' POV

I had a bad feeling in my gut, something wrong was going to happen. Every protective instinct in me urged me to take Ciara away from here. When the doors to the inn opened, I felt power slide through the atmosphere. It was seeking out something, hunting for her. I felt a snarl form on my lips.

_Do not, you must not let them become aware we have a bound, you wont be able to protect me, and they will banish and punish me. You have to keep what I have done, what you have seen a secret, act as though you have only known me as a warrior who helped Skyler. Nothing more._

Ciara's voice was the only thing that brought me back to my senses as Gregori and the Prince entered the room, Jacques, Gabriel and Lucian, Darius and Falcon entered and waited in the room with us with their mates. Sara took a wide eyed Tim to his mother. He hid behind her and shook Mary awake.

My brothers materialised and stood at my side as Slavica led in a group of people, most of them dressed in business suits. Only a few of them dressed casually. There was one woman who looked so much like Ciara that I nearly went to her, I knew without a doubt, that this was her mother, the man holding her hand was her father, the two ten year old twin girls, the sisters she held in her heart, the two tall broad men, obviously twins and both strong were her elder brothers.

"Mikhail, these people would like to meet with you." Slavica said by way of introduction.

Two men stepped forth and a woman with a teenage girl walked to Mikhail as well. The girl with white blonde hair and pale eyes that saw nothing held out her hand at Mikhail. "I'm Lesil, I am the seer of the elementals, it is a pleasure sir."

Mikhail shook hands with her, the woman introduced herself as well. "I am Rosa, I'm one of the elders and I thank you for meeting with us."

Rosa flipped her blood red hair over her shoulder, as she pulled her hand away from Mikhail she caught sight of Siena, she lowered her head slightly in acknowledgement, Siena dropped her eyes to the floor.

As the first man with greying brown hair pushed back off his face, his sharp grey eyes took in everyone. "I am Quinn, I too am an elder, and may I say it is an honour to be among your people."

The last man to introduce himself glared at Mikhail, he didn't offer his hand to shake, rather his black hair stuck up with barely restrained energy, his black eyes shot sparks at everyone.

He sneered as he spoke, making all of us bristle and shift closer to the prince. "I know exactly who you are, Mikhail Dubrinsky, Carpathian Prince, you might want to put a leash on your second, the Dark One seems as though he'd want to strike me dead."

"Barrack, I would not cause an argument if I was you." Rosa warned in a sharp tone.

Ciara's father shifted away from his family, his two sons flanking him from behind. "It would be wise to show respect for the Carpathians Barrack, after all we are the ones who have come to their land."

"As if I care old man, in case you have already forgotten, there is a reason why we are here. I believe you are harbouring someone we seek. I don't care who you are or what you can do, you will tell me where she is." His eyes jumped to Siena and she shivered and took a step back. "Where is she Siena?"

Jaxon took a step in front of Siena, Gabriel joining her. They stared back at Barrack as he started to bristle with more anger.

"Barrack you will not act this way, either control yourself or leave. We shall summon Darsha to settle these matters, but I will not have you causing discord between our people and the Carpathians. Is that understood?" Quinn's voice echoed through the room, Barrack dropped his gaze, even if he did throw a last glance back at Siena. He took a step back.

"I apologise for Barrack, he tends to get a little hot headed, please do not judge us by his impression." Lesil smiled sweetly at Mikhail her blank eyes seeming so sincere.

"I will not judge, but please control your people, I do not take kindly to any threats made to my people or those under my protection. I understand you have something to discuss with us?"

As the elemental council went on to explain to us how one of their Fallen had come to their land, that they had sent a Night Warrior called Darsha, to slay it, but something had apparently gone wrong as they had been receiving some odd reports and Darsha herself had not reported back yet. I focused on Ciara.

_They do not seem to be looking for you beloved. Perhaps you will be safe._

Her self mocking laughter made the bad feeling I had increase. _They already have asked for me, I am known as Darsha in the Council, they never call me by Ciara unless my family realise who I am. I have warned the others not to name me. But I have a feeling the Council are here for an ulterior motive. Remember to keep the façade up that I am no one to you. If you can do that, I know all will eventually be well._

I could feel her sliding her weapons into her straps on her leather trousers, the leather tunic being pulled tight with the laces as she slid knives into hidden compartments. The top of her back was revealed, showing the bold phoenix tattoo proudly. She snatched up a pouch of gemstones from a loose floorboard under her bed, she snatched up more pouches, too fast for me to catch what was in each, and secured them to her belt. She pulled out a intricate carved pair of Sai, the three silver prongs shined a bright silver, reverently she tucked one into each boot. She snatched up a masquerade mask. In her mind she remembered buying it with Siena in a shop when she had first awakened, she thought it was a symbol to give a mystery to the people she vowed to protect who their saviour was, then she found out it was a way to lie to her family and everyone around her, The joy and happiness she had felt in picking out the crystal encrusted, black velvet, cat eyed mask, which stretched diagonally from one eye to curve at the end of her opposite cheek, had vanished. She now hated it.

She placed the mask on, allowed the familiar hard and cold mask settle over her feelings and emotions at the same time, tying the straps at the back under her long hair. I felt her entire soul sigh with sad acceptance.

_I will be there shortly Zacarias. Thank you…..for helping me so far._

_It has been a pleasure, draga, and I will continue to help and shelter you._

"Siena, we know you converse with Darsha, it is more than likely she has contacted you. We need to speak with her, will you please summon her, she will definitely answer to you." Rosa asked softly.

Siena held her children with firm hands, she lifted her eyes and looked straight at Barrack as she answered with a strength I did not know she had.

"I will not. Not for you."

Barrack stood straight, his energy coiling like a snake. We were all prepared for a fight, the tension in the world building to a crescendo. Barrack opened his mouth to speak, only a much more calm and stronger voice answered.

"There is no need to summon me." Ciara walked into the room with a long purposeful stride, she held her head high, until she stopped in front of the Council members. She knelt down on one knee and lowered her head, not making eye contact with anyone. I felt my blood boil at the sight of her acting as a slave. "I present myself willingly to the Council. I am Darsha, Night Warrior of the Fallen, what is it you seek?"

Siena started to bite her lip, the Council turned their entire attention to Ciara, Mikhail looked sick as they stared down on her, she still did not remove from her kneeling position. Barrack zeroed in on her with such intent my hate for him grew even more.

"Darsha where have you been, why have you not reported back to us?" Rosa asked in a neutral voice.

"I was wounded in my fight with the Hasther, he had targeted a girl under Carpathian protection, so I was made known to them. It was unavoidable. I have been recovering lately and trying to convince the Carpathians that the elementals are no threat."

Three men who stood near Ciara's family shifted, I recognised them as the ones who had been looking for Ciara when I had found her. The ring leader, Jacob was grinning at Barrack.

"Is that so?" Barracks tone was mocking as he crouched over Ciara, his eyes dancing with cruelty. Nicholas wrapped an arm around me to keep me in place.

"Well would you mind telling me Darsha why you attacked my men, Jacob came back to report to me and said you told him to tell me to come and get you. Now why would you say that, we're both on the same team. Why would you attack my men?"

He started to pace around her, the others watched solemnly as he questioned her.

"They were disrupting the peace and being obnoxious, the woman they were antagonising and threatening is a personal friend of the prince, had I not intervened a fight between our two races would have taken place."

I smirked, proud of her for keeping her cool and managing to sound reasonable and logical in her defence.

"In that case you did what was best for our people, you will be pardoned for that act, but be warned, next time you may be reprimanded." Quinn warned.

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to speak to the girl who was attacked by our Fallen, Skyler I believe she is. I would like to speak to her of her encounter." Lesil's tone never changed, she was as calm and serene as the sky. She wasn't even looking at the prince as she asked for permission to speak to Skyler. She was looking directly at Gabriel and Francesca.

"If it helps, she will be here shortly." Francesca answered in a equally calm voice.

Lesil turned to Ciara who was still kneeling on the floor. Lesil's blank eyes seemed to spark with a hidden light. "Darsha please stand, we are all equals here."

I felt that Lesil wasn't one of the people I had to be wary about, I felt Ciara smile in her mind as she stood tall at Lesil's words.

"She is not an equal, and until I get my answers she will not leave. You are only a child Lesil, so stay out of this, you are not fully aware what this one person can do. Isn't that right, Darsha, you can cause so much destruction."

I felt uneasy and I could see the harsh calculation of Barracks eyes as he watched her carefully. "Sienna, be a dear, tell me where Justin, your dear husband is."

Ciara didn't move, she didn't change anything, as if nothing surprised her, yet I could feel the uneasiness in her rise.

Sienna's heart skipped a beat. "Justin died, a few days ago. He's already been buried."

Barrack didn't look saddened by the news of Justin. "What a shame, but then again, maybe not. After all, you and your children don't look like you're in mourning." He wrapped a hand around Ciara's shoulder, his fingers gently brushing over her phoenix tattoo. "Do they Darsha, they don't look the slightest bit sad?"

"What is your point?" Ciara's father asked with impatience.

"My point is, Cairo, that Darsha here, has murdered Justin, just like the others she is held accountable for. I'm not stupid, she asked for his arrest, it was denied, then she just so happens to end up in the same area he lives and few days she's here he turns up dead. I might be wrong but wasn't twelve of your victims killed by mysterious brain haemorrhages. Don't forget though you are bound to speak the truth."

I felt myself go still. Her eyes flicked to mine for a brief moment, the bright green of her eyes were dull, they held none of the fire I knew she had caged up in her.

"That is true, I did kill him, he was a threat to our people and he needed to be eliminated."

"So you were judge, jury and executioner again. When will you learn. It's not up to you." Barrack took a step away and smiled gaily out the window at the dark clouds brewing. "Bind her."

At his command the three men I knew who had attacked her before, rushed forward, Jacob grabbed her hair to force her back to the floor, Sean pulled her hands up hard behind her back, Joe clasped on tight, crude metal manacles that sapped the energy out of her with their binding spell. I tried to move, to go to her, to tear their throats out for touching her, let alone for harshly handling her unnecessarily. She didn't even fight back. I was stuck to the spot, just like when we had first met, she held me still with the sheer force of her will. That told me straight away that she could fight back, only she chose not to, she was stronger than any of us knew.

_Please Zacarias, I know it seems a lot to ask but don't interfere. I wont be the only one to suffer, the Council wont like you interfering in what they consider their political issues, the Carpathians will suffer and so will my family. Don't make me fail in keeping them safe._

I felt rage at myself, for being so incompetent that I could do nothing but watch the scene in front of me. Barrack and his men, lead her to the sliding glass doors outside, the other Council members looked regretful as they apologised about things, but Ciara needed to be punished. Ciara's family was obviously upset and restless as they tried to reason things out with a few other Council members with them. Lesil was watching Sienna and her children with a curious expression.

_Besides, if you don't do as I say, I will fry you alive and serve you up on a platter to Batu. I'm sure he would like to take a bite out of you. _Ciara snapped as she read the thought in me to strike the Council members with lightening.

"This is wrong." Shea whispered near us Ciara was dragged into the night.

_Stay steady Zacarias, I will ask for her to be pardoned. _Mikhail's voice was soft and reassuring in my mind.

"Gentleman, all that Darsha has done is to help my people, I would take it as a great insult if you harmed her seeing as how I see her as a fine warrior." With those words the Carpathian people tried to persuade for Ciara, but she still held me bound in a snare, I could feel the beast start to raise its ugly head as I knew she was getting closer and closer to being punished. What, or how did they punish her? The image of all of her scars came to mind and the beast in me roared, just as I felt her strength wan and snap on me.

Ciara's POV

I had failed, the moment the hot brand touched my back and marked the long line stretching down its length, to score of its forty-sixth bar, the number of time the Council had marked me as punishments for the crimes they deemed were unfeasible killings and had caught me on. I knew they hadn't even found out half the amount of people I had killed, I knew though, that each one wasn't innocent, I was fully aware of their crimes and had made sure they were guilty before I had sentenced them. Time and time again I had gone to Council with my evidence, time and time again they said it was insubstantial, a mistake, a coincidence, anything to deny it. That was when I started getting closer to the truth, when I took the law into my own hands and I started to get punished.

The heat of the white hot poker flared past my flesh, it was infused with elemental fire by Jacob as he laughed whilst he scored it across my back, where they had slice the back of my tunic open to gain access to my old scar. The fire could burn as hot as the sun and could burn slower than any flame just to make the heat intense, I felt the phoenix on my shoulder flutter, rejoicing in the fire even as it endured the agony. The heat went through my muscle, marked my bone and burrowed into my marrow, all because Jacob trained to specify in fire and to inflict the most pain possible.

And I let them, I refused to scream, so let up my strength that was holding Zacarias to keep silent, unbinding him and gritting my teeth. I knew I had made a mistake, but I would not cry out in pain, I would not give them that satisfaction.

I heard a beast roar, the men behind me flinched, Jacob's concentration slipped and the hot brand cut past the side of my spine and deep into my back with the slight force of his jerk at the sound. My eyes widened and my arms strained against the manacles that were tied to the branch above my head. I felt the heat sear my soul, my run fire through my blood. Then I screamed. I felt ashamed and quickly drew in on myself as Jacob pulled away the poker in shock. He had sharpened the end today, he knew he would be doing this, so he had made preparations to be able to inflict the most pain, but he hadn't meant to cut deep.

I slumped in the chains and felt my body shiver as rage rose in me, nearly hot enough to combat the pain I could still feel from the poker. My eyes shone and my teeth sharpened as I gnashed them together.

_Ciara, I am coming._

Zacarias, his voice was so gentle but strong, there was the whisper of death in his voice, a promise of redemption. I knew I should stop him but my own fire in me grew, my phoenix spread its wings and the embers of the rage ebbed in me until they were beaten into a raging inferno.

Batu roared as he came out of the bush, Kesa screamed in the skies as she circled above. I felt Adeta vanish from my mind as I let my anger consume me and snapped the binding manacles holding me.

I rose slowly to my feet and ignored the branches that crashed behind me, there were shouts and curses, grunts of pain and even a scream was drawn from Jacob's lips. I turned uncaring as I picked the last manacle off my wrist and dropped it to the floor.

My eyes smiled at Zacarias as he stood over the three men. Two were unconscious on the floor with a gash on there heads where they had hit a tree, Jacob however, he was on the floor his hands shaking as they hovered around the poker that Zacarias had shoved through thigh, pinning him to the floor.

I smirked and approached Zacarias, his dark eyes swam with a beast that I felt my phoenix scream to join her in retribution. I had been attacked, unnecessarily harmed more than the Council deemed, I wanted revenge.

Batu growled warning at me, telling me I needed to calm down, I ignored him, even Kesa as she suggested maybe I wasn't thinking properly.

"Oh Zacarias, you got to him before I could. I guess I'll just have to think of something else to do to him instead."

Before Zacarias could reply or step aside we were surrounded. Council members and the elders, my family, the Carpathians.

"Stand down Darsha, it was an accident." Quinn said. "You took your punishment but Jacob went to far, we will deal with him."I cocked my head to the side. "But I want to, he acted against me, even if it was an accident, I know he enjoyed it. That gives me more reason than any of you to have the rights to harm him."

"Do you intend to harm or kill him?" Quinn snapped in a voice. He wouldn't step closer to me, wise mover, I was unpredictable now, I was consumed in the fiery personality of the phoenix, my phoenix, me. Something that I always kept restrained by logic and cold emotions. Because the phoenix was all joy and passion, rage and destruction, it was what the Council feared, something they couldn't control or predict.

"I intend to hurt him but if he dies during the process, he wasn't very useful in the first place." I laughed and took a step to Jacob, a wisp of fire snaked out of my hand to wrap back up my arm to me tattoo.

"I told you she was a threat, she's out of control, we should have killed her centuries ago." Barrack shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at me.

"You're not helping Barrack, it was your men that pushed he too far, you are cruel beings." Rosa snapped.

"Darsha, ignore them, focus on your control. I know it's a temptation to give in to the craving of the fire but try to hold it off. Keep your honour." My father, his gruff voice was caring and authoritative as he stood in front but slightly to the side of me. I felt the rage increase as sadness fed the flames, he was looking at me, but he wasn't seeing me. He didn't see his daughter who had burned in the fires of death, then been reborn and honed the fires of life and trial, he was seeing a warrior falling. His daughter was dead to him, I was dead to the world. Because the Council thought it was safer that way, so I hid behind a mask.

I screamed in anger and frustration, throwing my arm forth to through the stream of fire that was built up in me, the slightest of pressures knocked my arm up an inch, sending the blue and red flames at the tree behind Jacob, lighting it and consuming it to ash in moments.

"I wont shame my family or disgrace them."_ I'm going to fall soon. _I murmured the last part to Zacarias and felt myself collapse forth, Zacarias let go of my arm and pulled me into his arms as I allowed the rage in to be too much for my body so I could slip into unconsciousness. We both knew I didn't mean to fall physically.

Before I slipped further into the sweet bliss of nothing I felt Zacarias' chest rumble with a growl and his sharp words directed at my people. "If you try to harm her again, you will have to deal with my rage instead of hers. And I wont miss."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Mikhail's POV

We were all silent in the caves. The Council we're conversing silently with each other, they knew of the bond between Zacarias and Ciara. To them that would cause a problem. The problem for me however, was how they used and treated Ciara. All of us could smell the burnt flesh from her back, the stench of raw agony hung in the air. They had refused us from healing her, yet Zacarias still did, they watched with shielded eyes and we stood on guard, just waiting for a attack. They didn't. It was my duty to protect and help my people, yet Zacarias's mate was not my own, but by being his life mate I could help her somehow. This would be the likes of a political battle none of us had seen in hundreds of years between races. Because if this continued with Ciara, Zcarias would attack, his brothers would follow and a war would break out between our races.

She was laid out on the ground in the cave, the scars on her back shone brightly in the light from candles that had been lit for their healing and relaxing aroma. How could they do this to their own warrior? Someone they relied on for help? It was completely immoral and wrong. These people were barbaric, they operated by their own rules and system, but there just wasn't something right. We could see they meant well even if they stuck to such brutal ways, the majority of them had good intentions and felt that what had happened was wrong, they had good intentions. There was a black taint that hovered around them all though, something that was making the brutality be in more affect. This situation was going to take a lot of my attention.

"Will you help her?"

I turned from my position against the wall near Gregori to see the young girl, Lesil standing by me. She was unusual, pretty her features delicate and soft her hair like a gold halo and her eyes were frosted over, hazy and nearly completely white with a lighter grey in the middle. I had the feeling that she saw more than others despite her blindness.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked politely, Gregori turned his attention to us.

Lesil turned her head as if she was glancing around before locking her sightless eyes on my again. "I said will you help her, cause she can help you, she will I've seen it. And maybe, then you'll help us."

I glanced at Gregori and we didn't even need to converse telepathically to share our confusion and apprehension.

"Lesil, what do you mean you need help? And you've seen it?"

Lesil she chuckled softly, too mature for her young age. "I am a Seer, a type of our people that is rare. I see glimpses of things to come, I see those who are no longer on this world, I can see you emotions, similar to what your aura is described only more…personal. However I don't see everything, but I have seen you are decent. Will you help us?"

"Help you with what?"

_Mikhail, be careful, we do not know what this child is capable of._ Gregori cautioned silently. I had to bite my tongue from retorting I was a Carpathian man, the Prince and not a child. I could hear my daughter and wife's amused laugh on the telepathic link we shared.

"It's alright Gregori, I am capable of many things but being a Seer I could never harm another living creature, it would go against everything I am. But you see, we need help, we are a dying race. Nearly less as existent as the Carpathians. More and more of us are becoming Fallen, and in effect those left are being killed. The ones you have seen is nearly all of us who remain."

I blinked and eyed her carefully. How had she known what Gregori had said? Was it just a random thing about her that was accepted among her people? She seemed too young to hold such knowledge. But something else had niggled at my attention.

"I'm sorry that your people are suffering, but what is it you think I can do for you? I am trying to save my own as it is."

She nodded. "I understand but you see, we can help each other, I've seen it and all it takes is for Darsha and Zacarias to do what they are planning. They aren't aware of it fully themselves but it's started to form. And I've seen the outcome. All you have to do Mikhail, please." Her eyes turned pleading as she looked from me and Gregori with such a sincere expression. "Save her, don't allow the Council members to take her."

It took me a while to realise she was speaking so quietly no one would have heard what she was saying. They were all too far away.

I turned to Gregori as she smiled and walked away gracefully over to where Zacarias was with Ciara.

_Do you think that child is telling the truth? Could she have seen something and this could help us?_

_I don't know Mikhail, but she kept her mind open, I looked through her thoughts. She is as pure as any of our women, she was not telling us lies._

I thought for a moment as I watched her kneel opposite Zacarias with a smile. I hadn't even thought to scan her mind and see her intentions, her face was so open and honest I was taking what she said at face value. Maybe that was a trick or a illusion she was trying to use on us but….there was something about her that just made me believe. Maybe she was right, maybe she had seen something and maybe it was why Zacarias had found his life mate now, and why she had come here.

"She's waking up now in a moment. Rosa, can we remove her mask?" Lesil asked as she ran soft fingers over the intricate black lattice work mask that had been left on Ciara's face.

I looked over at Rosa and saw her eyes flicker the tiniest bit to the man who was head of one of the families who had arrived with them, his name was Cairo. Just as quickly she averted her eyes and shook her head. "No Lesil, it is part of Darsha's identity, her face needs to be masked."

I frowned, no it didn't. Zacarias had shared the knowledge with us all. The Council was keeping her identity a secret, using a false name. Treating her as a slave. And Cairo was her father, for reasons of their own they were keeping her from her family.

Something was very wrong with the Council. At that moment Ciara woke with a gasp, one hand held in Zacarias's and her other shooting up to grab Lesil's wrist where it was stroking her hair over her forehead.

"She's awake lets take her and lock her in a holding cell." Barrack said from the other side of the cave.

Cairo snarled something in a different language and his two sons took a step forward. "I think we'd all agree you've done enough here Barrack."

The tension in the room built and I was just waiting to see who would make the first move. But everything seemed to deflate at Ciara's dry chuckle. She was standing and leaning against Zacarias but she was smirking and shaking her head. "Ah hell, it seems like I've gone straight from the frying pan and into the fire. What's the verdict then?"

Ciara's POV

Was it seriously too much to ask for to just die peacefully without an audience? I mean seriously I thought I was in the lala land f the end, I blink and open my eyes to see my self with an audience of nearly everyone I know.

_I do not find your thoughts amusing in the least. You will not die on me._

I rolled my eyes at Zacarias's authoritative voice. _Well buddy I never asked you to listen to my thoughts, and they are my thoughts and they can be about whatever I like. So either deal with it or even better, get out of my head._

He sighed but instead of frustration I felt his amusement, even more shocking was my amusement. I was enjoying the banter that frequently surfaced between us, I was becoming attached to him in more than just physical, but emotional. I cared for him and that was very, very bad. Because what good could happen now? The Council knew we had a connection, they probably had worked out we were lifemates. And I don't think I'm strong enough to do anything but bat an eyelash as they gave me the death penalty. I felt my legs trembles as the strength drained out of me at the thought of leaving Zacarias, condemning him to a life where he was no longer the warrior he was but a shadow like the Fallen. All because of my acts.

He growled as he caught me and supported me with his arm around my waist. _We shall work something out cara mia, just breathe and that is all you need to focus on for now. We aren't going anywhere._

I managed to pull myself away from the bubble that seemed to surround us and focus on the outside world. And shocker my audience had not vanished.

Lesil at my side laughed. "Darsha relax, everything will be fine. I know."

And just like that I felt myself lighten. I knew Lesil, she was one of the last pure ones among the Council, probably the only one I really trusted. And I had complete faith in her visions. Hopefully her version of everything being fine matched mine.

_You have a lot of faith in this child's words._ Zacarias intended it as a statement but under his thoughts I could still see he was doubtful and I felt as though she needed defending.

_Just like you have faith in your Prince, I know Lesil ever since she was little what she saw and said would be has been true. She has a kind heart._

He nodded slightly and sent warmth through the link, he didn't mean to insult or incite, he was just slightly sceptical of a child so young being so strong. He had much to learn.

"Nothing is fine, Darsha you are obviously whoring yourself with a Carpathian, I thought you had more control than that." Barrack snapped as he walked forward with Quinn.

Quinn reached up and whacked eth side of his head. "Barrack, curb your tongue. We all know a Carpathian mates with only his lifemate. So I take it, you are lifemates, am I correct?"

Quinn levelled his calm gaze at us and lowering my gaze from his I nodded. "It would seem so, not even I can fight it."

This was it, they were about to either strike me down or bind me and lock me away, back in ice probably. They couldn't strike at Zacarias, he wasn't under their laws, but I was. His arm squeezed me comfortingly. _I wont let them hurt you, not anymore. I'm here now._

"Well then I guess we need to start working together. It's been many centuries since the Carpathians have had a voice on the Council. I think its time you were given some leeway, Lesil is right, we cant be governed so brutally by old laws. You shall have two days to recover without any interruptions, whilst we speak with the Carpathians. Then you will be summoned to discuss the situation, is that acceptable to you both?" When Rosa finished speaking I could do nothing but blink.

It was only when I saw Lesil's laughing face that I knew she had a hand in this. She must've been putting things in motion, she knew I would end up here…with Zacarias.

"That would be ideal, we appreciate it." Zacarias said for the both of us. I was still speechless. It was too good to be true, there had to be a catch.

"Like hell she's spending time with that Carpathian! They think they can have whatever female they desire, but not ours, and not our chosen defender. I would rather see her dead in the Akasha than in the arms of a Carpathian. She is one of us!" And there was the catch, Not everyone agreed with the decision, and clearly Barrack disagreed with a passion.

I saw my father step forward and intercept Barrack in his advancement. With a single flick of his wrist Barrack was pinned to the wall by invisible restraints, my fathers eyes flickered with menace. "You've done enough for the night Barrack, you've been fighting change for many years, and we know you find it hard to tolerate other races. But enough, our race can no longer pay for prejudice, we have voted. Darsha you may leave with your mate, you have my word no one will interrupt you for the next two days unless they are visiting you for friendly reasons."

I bowed my head to my father and his jaw tensed. He was a good man, he had more sway and power than any of the Council members, it was why we were targeted in the first place. But still…he didn't know who I was and it hurt. But I couldn't tell him, the Council was allowing me to be with Zacarias, I couldn't ask for everything in one night.

_You shouldn't have to ask to be allowed to be with your family._ Zacarias murmured in my mind as we left the cave together, his arm draped around me and holding me close under his shoulder even as he helped me on wobbly legs.

_There was a reason the old Council made me not known, I think it was to protect them, and me not being known is a way of protecting me, myself. No one has attacked my family since they've been back, and I can only think that is because I am no longer there. I think my family was targeted then, but they are no longer the target. It's confusing and I cant really explain my thoughts, they're jumbled and mixed with feelings._

_I can see what you are saying, I saw your memories, the ones who attacked your family seemed interested in you when they found you still alive. And maybe they have lost interest in your family and by living with a new name and not others not knowing who you really are has made it harder for you to be found. But right now I have two days with you. I intend to enjoy those two days to the fullest._

I raised my eyebrows at him sharing in the enjoyment and knowledge that apparently we'd be spending two days of 'get to know each other.' But there was something I wanted to do first.

"Right now, I just want to check on my friends." I grinned and looked out to the sky in the direction I knew where Batu and Kesa were, Adeta would have to be there with them, because I still couldn't feel her.

"I've been thinking lately, and I think you might be antisocial, you tend to favour your animals over people."

I laughed as we turned to the clearing the cave entrance led to. "Why do you think I get along with you so well?"


End file.
